An Unexpected Path
by forest303
Summary: "All I know is that I'm having the baby and that's that. I'm not a quitter and there's no turning back now." Story follows Toph through her first pregnancy. Some parts are canon, some are not. Ships include Tokka & Kataang.
1. Secrets

Hello, everyone! Thanks for stopping by! I recently finished watching Legend of Korra (I know I'm a little late to the game) and it was so good! I thought this would be a fun story to write so here it is :) I've tried my best, but I had a hard time writing dialogue for Toph sometimes. She's going to be a little out of character in this story since I find it unbelievable that she's always so snappy all the time. I will try to update weekly, but you know, life happens. Thank you!

* * *

Bbzzzzzzzzttt! Toph woke up in a startle from her alarm.

"Uugh!" Toph grimaced as the sun shone directly through her window and onto her face.

"More sleep…" She grunted and turned over to face the other way. It was no use. She knew that she had to wake up and go to work. She turned on her back and opened her eyes, sensing a second tiny heartbeat within her.

"Good morning." She said quietly. She placed a hand on her stomach and sighed. "Oh, mornings, my one true enemy." She said softly to herself. Toph stood up and stretched and heard her bones crackle inside of her. She then walked into the kitchen and turned on the radio.

"So make sure you get your grasshopper steak and elephant fish at Bar Fa's Butchery! And now for today's weather with Chou. Yes, thank you. Today will be cloudy with some hints of sun in the late afternoon." The radio buzzed.

"Eh." She frowned and turned off the radio. She leaned over to the phone and felt around for the numbers. She dialed and waited for someone to pick up.

"This is the Avatar. Do you need me to save your life?" Toph heard an obviously fake deep sounding voice. She chuckled a little.

"Bummi, is your mother there? "

"Aw!" He whined . "I'll got get her." He sounded a little disappointed."Hello, this is Katara."

"It's Toph, can I ask you something?" Toph could feel her heart beating faster.

"Sure, what do you need? Kya! Bummi! Breakfast!" Katara yelled.

"Well, are you going to be around this morning?"

"Yes, I'm home all day. Why?"

"I might come over." Toph hesitated. "Uh, I have to ask Aang some things. You know, official things."

"Don't you usually talk to him at Republic City Hall? He's there right now. He went in a little early this morning for something."

"Oh, oh, well guess I don't need to then."

"However you're still welcome to come over! You're welcome to our house anytime! It would be nice to see you more often." Katara mentioned.

"I just get so swamped at work. You must know." Toph spit out.

"Bummi, if I see you try to do a magic trick at the breakfast table you will be excused!" Katara said sternly on the other line.

"You seem busy Katara so I'll let you go. Talk to you soon." Toph hung up the phone and sighed.

"What should I do?" She asked out loud. Toph hadn't told anyone about her pregnancy yet. It had been her secret for the last four and a half months and it seemed to be working. No one had said anything. She didn't really want anyone to know because then they would ask so many questions that she was not up to answering. She decided she would ask Katara. After all, she had children and was such a close friend of hers. Toph went to her closet to get dressed. She put on her police uniform and had to slightly extend the metal waistband to accommodate her growing body. And she also widened the chest plate a bit. Pretty soon, she would have to get a larger uniform. She gathered her things, and headed off to Air Temple Island.


	2. On The Island

On the ferry ride over, Toph began to feel very seasick. Toph hated taking the ferry over to Air Temple Island. She made a mental note to have the city build some sort of walking bridge. Why did they even live on that stupid island? Wasn't the rest of Republic City good enough? She walked up the stairs to the top level of the ferry. The ocean breeze slightly calmed her stomach and she walked forward. She was always very cautious on boats as she couldn't feel much around her. The water was always a big distraction to her senses.

"Excuse me," someone said as she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. "Are you….are you Chief Beifong?"

"Yes…" She answered slowly.

"Oh my goodness! I am a huge fan! Thank you so much for protecting Republic City! You and your force are top notch! Can I have your autograph?"

"Uhh, well sure, but it probably won't look very legible."

"That's ok! Here take this paper and my pen. Thank you so much!" Toph scribbled something like her name on the paper having no idea what it was, but she admitted she felt flattered.

She heard the person walk away and was slightly confused, but thought nothing more of it.

"I couldn't help over hear, but are you truly the Chief of Police?"

Toph nodded and turned left slightly.

"Boy, your officers are so helpful. A few months ago, they helped me catch a few robbers of my fruit stand. If they hadn't of helped me I'd be out livin on the streets! Thank you for your duty to the city!" The woman took her right hand and shook it with his. It caught Toph slightly off guard and she began to feel dizzy. It was too bumpy on he boat. She needed the nice calm, solid earth beneath her. She sensed a bench a little other right and slowly sat down.

Soon enough, the boat docked and it was land hoe! She didn't really know why all of these other people on the boat were going to Air Temple Island, but it didn't matter to her. She made her way up to the house of Aang and Katara and knocked on the door.

She waited for a few minutes when she finally heard the latch unlock.

"Toph!" Katara exclaimed. "It's so nice to see you! Come in, please." She stepped inside and sat on the sofa closest to the door. She still wasn't feeling very well.

"Kya! Bummi! Your Aunt Toph is here to visit!"

"Auntie Toph!" Kya exclaimed.

"Hi…" Bummi walked in and had his hands in his pockets.

"Bummi, you sound sad." Katara kneeled to see her son.

"Some people are in my favorite spot on the island."

"Well, you'll just have to wait until they move. This island is free for all Republic City citizens to visit." She told her son.

"'l'll go wait with you!" Kya said toward him.

Bummi nodded and they both went off running together.

Katara smiled and she watched them. "Oh, I'll be right back!" She stood and hurried into the other room. Toph sat in silence. _What was she really doing here? Was she really going to do this?_ _Yes,yes she was_. She needed someone she could trust to talk to and Katara was the only person she could, really.

"Alrighty, I bought our family some tea when I went to visit Iroh's shop and I just had it on the boiler. Would you like any?" The thought of a nice cup of hot tea seemed really soothing. Toph nodded her head. "Thanks." She said quietly.

"I did tell you that Aang is not here, right?"

"Yes, you did. Katara, do you like being a mother?"

"Huh?" The question caught her slightly off guard. "Well sometimes it's a hard job, but yes, I do. My children are the light of my life. Why do you ask? You're acting a little strange. Since when do you come to our house for official business?"

Toph was silent for a moment. She took a deep breath in and out.

"Toph? Is everything ok?"

"I…I'm pregnant. With a baby."

Katara slightly leaned forward in her seat and got big eyes.

"What?" She said in pure shock and almost had spit out her tea. "When did this happen?"

Toph looked to the side and grumbled. "A while ago at tavern down the road from the station."

"How long have you known? How pregnant are you?"

"I think I'm eighteen weeks."

There was silence.

"Katara? Say something!" Toph snapped.

"This is a complete shock to me."

"You're shocked? How do you think I feel?"

"I guess now that you've told me, I can actually see what you mean. I don't know why I didn't notice anything before. You do look a little pregnant."

"I do?" Toph nervously looked down even though it was pointless.

"Yeah, that's what happens. I think it's good you're telling people now. Then no one will think you're getting fat!" Katara teased. Toph did not find it amusing.

Katara leaned in the whisper, "Who is the father?"

"He's a man, but I'm not interested in having him in my life."

"Does he know? "

"No, I don't want him in my life. "

"You said in a tavern, so I'm assuming you were drinking. Do you remember who he is?"

"Yes of course I remember! I'm not that irresponsible. All I can say is that he's a non-bender from the Earth Kingdom, but he's very far away now."

"Oh, Toph!" Katara exclaimed. "I'm guess happy if you're happy!" She gently rubbed Toph's left shoulder. "Are you happy?"

Toph almost spit out her sip of tea she had taken.

"I'm not sure if happy is the right word to tell the truth. More like shocked. I'm the last person I thought would be any sort of mother." She sighed and sipped her tea again.

"Oh, Toph I bet this is a blessing in disguise. You care so deeply for the people in this world and you have love in your heart. I think you'll make a wonderful mother."

" I'll have to wait and see. All I know is that I'm having the baby and that's that. I'm not a quitter and there's no turning back now. " She set down her tea and slowly stood up.

"I have to go tell the Council. They deserve to know too." She said begrudgingly.

"Are you going to ask for some time off?"

"Of course not, why would I do that?"

"What do you mean why?" Katara asked with extra sass.

" I have a duty to the city as police chief. I won't let the innocent be taken. People need me and I just can't abandon them. I must put the city's needs before my own."

" Yes, Toph, but you need to take care of yourself first. There is a special person solely depending on you for everything. The people of the city will understand if you need to take some time off for yourself and your baby."

"I didn't think you understand. I'm staying as Chief and that's final."

"Oh, you're a stubborn earthbender!"

"That's right I am." Toph said with a wink. "Katara, thank you for the tea and the talk, but I must go speak to the council. They should really know before anyone else."

Katara pouted, but then her face grew softer. "Please, if you need anything, anything at all, say you'll let me know. You're one of my best friends Toph and I'd like to be there for you." Katara started to cry and tightly hugged Toph, which caught her a little by surprise.

"I'll be off then."Toph said and opened the door.

Katara stood in the doorway and watched her walk away, drying her eyes with a tea napkin.


	3. Never Mix Business With Pleasure

There were three knocks at the door.

"Come in." Avatar Aang responded. The large wooden door creaked as it opened and there stood Chief Beifong looking slightly nervous.

"Ah, Toph! How nice it is to see you when we're not in a council meeting!" Aang stood up and bowed his head oblivious of the fact that she wouldn't notice.

"Uh, yeah, same here. Speaking of the council, where is everyone?" Toph said slightly calming down.

"Well, I'm sure you already knew that Sokka is still helping with the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko is in the fire nation for the time being, but he corresponds with us through post. Commander Zei is in his office. Earth King Kuei is…actually, I don't know where he is." Toph didn't let him finish.

"Are you busy? I need to tell you something."

Aang could sense the urgency in her voice and straightened his face.

"Yes, of course sit down. Would you like any tea?" Toph shook her head no.

"First of all, I'm just really not comfortable talking about these things, but I wanted to tell you that I-" She stumbled and her cheeks grew red. She didn't know why she was so uncomfortable and nervous to tell Aang.

"I'm pregnant." She slightly bowed her head. She waited for him to say something.

"Aang? Where are you?"S he could no longer feel his location in the room.

In reality, Aang could feel himself being lifted up off of the ground by his airbending. He was so surprised that he felt weightless. He quickly snapped out of it and landed directly in front of the earthbender and she quickly stood and put up her guard.

"Toph!" he wrapped his whole body around her frame and tightly embraced her. He spun her once around the room.

"Hey quit it! Aang, I feel like I'm going to be sick. " She groaned.

He immediately released his hold of her and she wobbled a bit trying to find her balance. Once back in control, she sat down once again.

"Toph, the happiest day of my life was when Katara told me I was going to be a father. Children will change your life in the most amazing ways!" Toph scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't really know about that. I certainly didn't change my parents' life in any amazing ways."

"But you are not your mother Toph. You are Chief Toph Beifong of Republic City."

" I told Katara all I know is that I'm having the baby and that's that. I'm not a quitter and there's no turning back now."

"You told Katara?"

"This morning."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No."

There was a slight pause.

"I know you can't see it, but I have the biggest smile on my face right now." Aang laughed happily.

Toph rolled her eyes again.

"Toph, may I ask you a personal question?"

"If you feel you must." She scowled.

"This is all a bit sudden. How long have you known? Who is the father? Do I know him?"

"No, no one knows him. He is a man I met a couple of years ago in the Tavern near the station. We've been friends for a while and it just kind of happened. He's a non-bender originally from the Earth Kingdom."

"Fascinating. Does he know?"

"No, and I don't want him to!" Toph felt her face grow red.

"Alright, alright. It's perfectly fine to feel the way you feel, but do you think you'll ever see him again? Do you love him?"

"What is this Aang?" Toph said very annoyed. "What's with all of the mushy questions? I've got to get back to work. I just wanted to let you know as a friend and as a member of the council of my current health conditions." She scoffed and stood up.

"Wait, Toph, I'm sorry. I couldn't be happier for you. If you need any special favors like some time off, let me know."

"Time off? I'm not taking time off!"

"It would be paid of course!"

"I am not taking time off. I have a duty to Republic City to protect them. I can't just abandon my post. I must put the political issues before my own personal issues. Never mix business with pleasure!" Toph crossed her arms and scowled. "Why do you and Katara want me to leave so badly?"

"Well, we've been through this kind of thing. Katara's pregnancies left her exhausted and unsteady. I'm sure she feels the same way that I do that we just want you to not put too much pressure on yourself."

"I'll be fine. This pregnancy won't effect my job performance. No one even needs to know, really, and I don't think they should. It's personal." She stood and walked over to the door.

"Oh, Toph, if you're intent on keeping your secret, you're going to need a larger sized uniform. It's already evident that something's awry." He said with polite intentions, but didn't get the result expected. Toph slammed the door so hard that she knocked it off its hinges and stomped down the hall to her office. Aang's face grew worried as he airbended the door back into place.


	4. Is This Better?

Hi everyone. Here are the next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

Hours later, Aang received another knock on his door.

"Come in."

"Avatar Aang, Chief Beifong requests your presence in her office."

"What for? Couldn't she have just called me?"

"She didn't say. She only told me that you owed her for something after your conversation."

Aang laughed. "I suppose I do. Alright, I'll head right over. Thank you."

Aang put away his reports and stood to stretch. He did feel bad about what was said earlier, but he was just being honest. Isn't that the best thing you can do for someone?

Aang opened his door and walked outside making sure that he had his key with him. He walked two levels below him and down a dimly lit corridor.

"Someone should really fix these lights." he muttered to himself. On the walls were pictures of Republic City's history. Old pictures and newspaper clippings were the most prevalent, but also some old letters from past citizens. Aang had always wanted to stop and read everything, but he found he never had the time. Finally, at the end, was Beifong's office. He stepped inside and saw her secretary, Ju Lee sitting and writing at her desk.

"Good day, Avatar Aang. Are you here to see Chief Beifong?"

"I am, thank you Ju Lee." Ju Lee called over and then opened the door for him.

"Right this way." She smiled and went back to her desk.

"Alright, Toph, give me all you've got." Aang was expecting some kind of argument or discussion, but instead Toph stepped out from behind her desk and said, "is this better?" with her hands stretched out wide.

"Is what better Toph?"

"This morning you and Katara said it was already clear that I looked different, so I got a larger uniform. It's the next size up. Is it more concealing?" Aang noticed her voice was a bit worried. She wasn't her usual snappy self.

"Oh, um, let me look." Aang walked towards her and looked at her from the side and from the front.

"What about if you take off your belt?" Toph did as she was asked.

"Hmm.. I think that looks as normal as it can be."

"But what about the belt? I can't wear it?" She asked a bit confused.

"No, it doesn't hide your stomach very well. Could you wear it looser?"

"What do you mean? Then it would fall off dummy!"

"Can I?" Aang moved forward and took her belt in his hands. Toph slightly blushed as he adjusted it around her waist a little lower than normal.

"So does this mean you don't want people to know?" Aang said quietly.

"No, I don't really want people to know. It shouldn't matter right? I can still do my job and I can still fight crime. I still deserve the same amount of respect even with being pregnant. You know me, I've never been into this "girly stuff"."

"I don't think it's just "girly stuff". Now you have your health to consider. That little baby in there is depending on you. You can't just brush it off at the end of the day. It deserves your respect too. I just want you to be careful and always be conscious of yourself. People won't judge you if you don't feel like going out in to the field some days. You won't be seen as weak."

Toph didn't say anything, but Aang noticed under her bangs that her eyes were wet. He stepped back.

"Well, that's the best I could do." He put his hand behind his head and inspected his work.

"It feels so different." Toph put her hands on her uniform to feel where he had placed it.

"I think it could work?" Aang replied. "Have you told Ju Lee yet?"

"No…' Toph moped.

"I think you should tell her. She's your right hand gal at work isn't she? I believe Ju Lee would be more helpful than I am. "

"Fine!" Toph left her office and slammed the door behind her. Aang chuckled and turned to look out the window. He suddenly heard a woman's giddy scream and laughed. After a few minutes Toph came back in slightly smiling.

"Alright, I did it. Ju Lee knows and she says my uniform looks fine. No one could notice. She was also surprised that you had that idea. "

"She seemed pretty excited to me. So she knows that I know?" Aang mentioned.

"Yes." Toph walked toward Aang and punched his shoulder.

"Thank you and I'll see you later this afternoon for our meeting." She sat at her desk and looked up at him.

"No problem, Chief!" Aang laughed and left the room.


	5. Changes

Finally a few weeks later, the day finally arrived where Toph was going to tell the force that she was with child. She and Aang had had a conversation about it a few days earlier.

"Toph, I think it's time you tell the force. I've heard people are asking questions. They deserve to know."

"Yes, I know. I will tell them soon. I just need to find the right time. It looks like something's different, doesn't it?" She asked referring to her appearance.

"To be blunt, yes. It looks like you've put on weight." Toph sighed. "Alright." She said somewhat more acceptingly than Aang had expected.

This morning she had decided today was the day. She walked into her office and heard Ju Lee talking on the phone. Toph waited until she hung up the phone.

"Good morning, Chief Beifong!" She said very happily. "You're looking well today."

"Ju Lee, I have a favor to ask." Ju Lee picked up her paper and pen ready to write something down.

"You don't need to write this down." Toph said as she heard the paper. "I need you to run down to the laundry room and see if you can get me a bigger size of pants. My old ones feel so tight. I woke up this morning, but I could barely pull them on. They're not even tied in the back." Toph slightly gasped.

Ju Lee giggled. "Sure, Chief. I'll be right back." Toph felt her stand up and walk out of the room. She continued to walk to her office. Toph sat in her chair and put a hand on her chest and took a deep breath. She had also woken up with a slight sensation of heartburn and was a bit nervous for her speech. She didn't know how everyone would react and she hoped she wouldn't have to leave her job. She rubbed her stomach slightly. Over the past week she really felt pregnant for the first time. Her stomach was growing larger and she felt so bloated. When she stood up too fast she felt dizzy, but fortunately, she still had a lot of energy which Toph didn't expect. There was a knock at the door. Ju Lee came in and was holding some black fabric.

"Alright, I've got some new pants. I found out that the women's pants have a higher waistband and the men's has a lower waistband so I brought one of each for you to try out." She handed them over.

"Thank you, Ju Lee. I'll try them." Ju Lee left the room to let the Chief change. Toph tried on the women's first, but Ju Lee was right. The waistband was high but it wouldn't reach high enough to tie without severely pulling on her crotch area. There was not enough room in the fabric to accommodate her stomach. Next she tried the men's on and they seemed to fit a little better. The waist was below her stomach, but the crotch area felt very baggy. She pulled the waist up a little higher and secured it with a belt. It would do for now. Pretty soon, she would need a bigger shirt too. Everyday she slowly expanded the metal chest plate to accommodate her growing size, but the fabric felt like it was getting tighter and tighter.

What a pain! she thought to herself. I've never had this much trouble dressing myself!

She did feel much better though. Now her pants were not as tight an she felt like she could move. The only other problem is that now her pants were too long. Toph walked over to her desk and picked up the telephone. "Ju Lee, would you mind coming in here for a minute?"

Ju Lee walked in and looked at Toph. "So which one worked better?"

"The men's, but I need you to cuff my pants. I can't walk around like this."

Ju Lee laughed and bent down to cuff them.

"When I was pregnant, I wore big loose robes the whole time. I couldn't imagine wearing this heavy metal uniform." She said and looked up at Toph.

Toph shrugged. "It's not bad. It's what I'm used too."

"I'm sure no would mind if you wore a tunic instead." Ju Lee suggested, but Toph seemed uninterested. "All done!"

"Ah, that feels much better."

Ju Lee nodded and left the room.

Toph walked over to her desk and put her head down. She sat for a minute concentrating on the rhythm of her and her baby's heart beats together. She gave a small smile.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "Don't kick me so hard." She rubbed the place were she felt her baby kick. "Well, shit. I guess there's no time like the present." She stood, straightened her uniform and marched out the door.

* * *

"Listen up, scallywags. You may have noticed that I look, well, different. It's because I'm pregnant." She paused as multiple people on the force let out a loud gasp and several whispers. "That doesn't mean," she raised her voice, "I deserve any less respect or authority on the job. I am your chief and I run a tight ship here! I don't need people squabbling or nagging me about what I should or should not be doing. I have a doctor to tell me that! I'll try my best to upkeep my daily field work, but I also have my health to consider. Meanwhile, I need every man and woman to keep a sharp eye, a clear ear, and a smart sense. There's crime all over this city and it's our job to protect the people of Republic City. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Chief!" About 100 voices all proclaimed together. Toph paused. It was so "loud" in the room with so much nervous breathing and so many heartbeats. She never really did like crowded places, but she knew all of these people somewhat personally. They were the police force, but they were her force and she trusted them."Dismissed!" She yelled and it echoed through the high metal ceilings. Everyone then dispersed. She could hear the whispers and feel the stares that people were giving her. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Chief. They're loyal to you and that's what matters." It was Aang.

"Yeah…"She said slowly.

She sensed a couple of people walk toward her.

"Uh, Chief?" Toph turned around.

"Hey, it's Mai Lee and Gin King. We just wanted to tell you congratulations and we think you'll make a wonderful mother. We are so honored to serve on your force. You keep this city in its best shape."

"Thank you for your kind words, ladies. Keep up the good work." Toph smiled. The two women walked away and Aang chuckled. "See? What did I tell you? They still have the same respect for you."

* * *

Later in her office, Chief Beifong was sitting at her desk. She had her hands placed on her ample middle when the clock chimed nine o'clock.

"Chief Beifong, there is a Detective Hyro here to see you. Shall I let him in?" A voice on the intercom said.

"Yes, that's fine. Thanks Ju Lee." Toph felt the door open and heard a click-clack of shoes on the concrete floor.

"Yes?" She asked the person who walked in.

"Hello, Chief Beifong. My name is Detective Hyro. I specialize in cases of unusual or extraordinary city crimes. I have just recently moved to Republic City and have noticed some very strange activity in the last few months. I have it all here in a folder. It would be a great honor for you to look through it. I know you will find it very informative."

Toph waved her hand in front of her face. "Well, nice to meet you Detective Hyro, but I'm blind so you'll have to read me that report." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

Detective Hyro was taken back a bit, but calmly opened the folder and began summarizing his findings.

"They're called the Triple Threat Triad. It's an underground crime organization here in Republic City. Their records report that they're wanted for extorting shopkeepers, stealing shipments, and blackmailing public figures. I soon think that will be causing much more trouble for the every day citizen. They hand out what they like to call "favor cards". They can do something for you, but only if you do something for them. And their favors have businesses crumbling, and normal citizens being caught in pyramid schemes."

"Hmm…this sounds like serious business. How long have you been hearing about them?"

"About two or three months now."

Toph was silent for a moment.

"Well, Hyro, I'm interested to hear more, but before any of that, I need a list of references for your practice."

"References?" Toph noticed a slight increase in his heart rate. "Uh, yes, ma'am. I shall have those for you very soon. I just need to call up some of my old clients."

"Alright, thank you." She stood up from her chair.

"It's been a pleasure." Hyro slightly bowed is head, but then remembered that she was blind. He looked up and noticed she was facing the window. Puzzled, he left and closed the door quietly.

Toph turned around and rubbed the side of her stomach. "You're pretty active today aren't you, baby?" Lately, she had been very aware of the life kicking inside of her. It was a strange feeling, but somewhat comforting. She sighed and picked up the phone.

" Zei?" She was calling her right hand man who also happened to be on the council with her. "I've got some news about the state of crime in Republic City."

* * *

My story is the start of the Triple Threat Triad in Republic City. We've got some pretty big scenes coming up, I can't wait! Also, Sokka will be here soon too. I think it's nice of how supportive Aang can really be. Thank you for reading :)


	6. A Visitor

Hello readers. Sorry for the lateness, but here's some more chapters. Enjoy! ~

* * *

When Toph got home that night she felt more tired than she had ever felt before. She didn't know what was happening, but she need to lie down. Toph had gone out into the city to make her rounds today. That didn't usually tire her out though. She walked up to the steps of her apartment and put her key in the lock. She heard the click and opened the door. Toph gulped down an entire glass of water and yawned a big yawn. Toph sat on her bed and began to take off her uniform. It felt so good to remove her heavy, metal top. She felt at ease almost instantly. She unbuckled her belt and took a deep breath in.

"Maybe I should think about a new uniform?" She said out loud. Toph walked over to her closet and put on her loosest dress.

"Ahh…" She beamed. "It feels so nice not to have my uniform tightly wrapped around me for once. She was about to head to the bathroom when she heard a knock at the door. She dragged her feet over and calmly asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Katara."

Confused, she opened the door.

"Hi, Toph. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I just wanted to see how you are doing. We also had leftover stew so I thought I'd bring it over for you. Can I come in?"

Toph scowled. She just wanted some peace and quiet. Katara came in carrying a large bag and a blue pot.

"Thanks, Toph. Aang told me that everyone finally knows at the station." Toph nodded.

"Yeah, I told everyone today." She didn't let Katara know that she still was a little nervous.

"Good, good." Katara smiled. "Would you like some of this stew? It's beef and turnip."

"No, I'm not very hungry." Toph lied down on the sofa in her living room.

"I'm sorry, Toph, I can leave and come back another day."

"No, stay." Toph tried to say as calmly as she could. She paused. "It's…it's actually nice to have someone to talk to who has been through this before." She turned to her side to face Katara who had sat in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Oh! I almost forgot." She reached over to the bag and pulled a few things out. "I brought you some of my old clothes from when I was pregnant. I have a feeling you'll want them later. When I was pregnant with Kya, I didn't even want to wear clothes so I wore the loosest, baggiest things possible. Aang always said I looked like a ghost." She laughed. Katara looked over at Toph who was quiet.

"So, how are you? How are you feeling these days?" Katara asked to keep the conversation going.

"Pregnant." Toph said bluntly.

"I know that feeling!" Katara said in return. I can tell you some of the things I learned and things that made me feel better if you'd like. I'm here for any questions you have." Katara smiled. "Do you know how pregnant you are?"

"I think about 25 weeks."

"You're more than halfway there!"

"You can't be serious." Toph touched the top of her stomach.

"Yep. Full term is considered 40 weeks. Hasn't your doctor told you anything like that?"

Toph was quiet for a moment.

"About that…" She stopped and rested her head on a pillow. "I only went to the doctor once for confirmation. I haven't really been since." She put her hands behind her head and crossed her feet.

She felt Katara tense up. "Toph! I can't believe you! Why haven't you been to see someone?"

"Doctors have poked and prodded at me my entire life! They've never listened to me. They've never asked me how I felt. That's why my parents thought I was so helpless. I can do just fine on my own." She crossed her arms.

"Toph, if I could just-"

"No." Toph said loudly.

Katara sighed. "I understand. However, that was the old wave of medicine. There are new ideas now. New doctors who are open and accepting."

"I don't care." Toph said stubbornly.

Katara stood up and paced the room. "I just think you'd really benefit from seeing someone. I mean I'm a healer, but I'm not doctor. I rely on feelings and through harmonizing someone's chi. The doctors know what is inside of you and what your organs are doing."

"Katara, just leave it! I'm not going. I feel fine!"

Toph heard silence. "Nothing will happen. I'll be fine. It's not like I could go blind or anything."She said bluntly.

Katara looked her direction and wiped away her tears of frustration. She let out a little giggle which soon became a full forced laughing fit. Toph joined in and the two of them had made up.

* * *

Toph and Katara spent the whole night talking and laughing with each other.

"This has been a great night." Toph mentioned. "Thanks, Katara."

"It's no trouble at all. Aang needs to spend some quality time with his children instead of being at work all day. See how he likes it when Kya's waterbending Bummi." She giggled.

"I wonder if my baby will be a bender?" Toph said as she grazed her stomach with her left hand.

"Well you're a bender and the father?"

"Is a non-bender." Toph answered quietly.

"Well, then you've got an equal guess that your baby will be a bender or not a bender. Not really an answer, sorry."

"Hmm.." Toph sighed. She heard a slight noise come from her stomach. "I could go for some of that stew, actually."

"Yes! I'll go make it for you right away." Katara quickly stood and walked to the kitchen. About ten minutes later, she came out with two soup bowls in her hands and walked over the sofa.

"Stew's up!" She said as she placed both bowls on the table. She looked over at Toph who had fallen asleep.

"That was fast." She said softly. She smiled. "I'll let you rest." Katara took her bowl in her hands and sat in the chair and began to eat.


	7. A Day At The Office

When Toph woke up, she heard her alarm clock in another room. She sat up and felt confused. She sent out a seismic wave, and realized that she was in her living room, not her bedroom. Suddenly, all of the events came bubbling up to her mind and knew what had happened. Katara had come over last night, that's right. She rubbed her head. Her alarm clock meant one thing: time to go to work. She slowly stood up and went to use the bathroom. Recently, she had had to pee almost every hour and it was bothersome. Afterwards, she made her morning tea and got dressed for work. Every time she put on her clothes she felt more and more like a balloon inflating. She yanked on her top and pulled up her pants.

As soon as she got to work, she used the bathroom again _. This is like the third time today._ When she walked into her office, her secretary Ju Lee was there.

"Morning, Chief! You have another meeting with Detective Hyro today. He says he has some news.

"Send him in." She said. Toph opened her office door, walked over to her desk, and sat in her chair. It was pretty uncomfortable, but this is the chair she always sat in. She thought possibly it was because of her now slightly more arched back. She'd have to ask Ju Lee about that. She was also aware she wasn't fully awake yet. Usually she wouldn't have a meeting so early in the morning, but if he had news, then she would talk to him. She heard the door open and the click clack of Hyro's shoes.

"Morning, Chief Beifong." he declared.

"Morning, Detective Hyro." She noticed he wasn't moving. She waited. "You can sit down!" She snapped. He quickly shuffled over to the chair opposite her.

"Since our first meeting, it looks like all of your references checked out. I believe you are an honest man, Hyro."

"Thank you, Chief. I admire that you trust me."

"So what's this news you have for me? She leaned her elbows on the desk and folded her hands.

"Ah, yes. It's about the Triple Threat Triad. I believe now that there is a single man who is in charge of it all. I don't know his name, but his "service men" have been spending an awful lot of time going in and out of the Republic City shipping yard. I have also been watching a few unmarked ships sail in and various crews have been unloading whatever contents are in large, blue-colored boxes."

Toph shifted around in her seat a bit uncomfortable. . "Detective Hyro, this is certainly something to look into to. Do you have any one who could have any more information?"

"I've been asking around the city, but no one seems to think any of the crimes are connected."

"What about any shops that have done favors for them?"

"I can't get any solid answers, but that's definitely an action I was thinking of taking next."

"Yes, continue to ask any shopkeepers to see why their business is so good. Maybe they'll have something about a favor they did for their 'friend'."

"Yes, Chief. I will update you with any news I find. Thank you." He bowed his head again and noticed she wasn't really looking at him. He stood and the click clack of his shoes left the room. The chief sighed and stood. She paced the room for a few minutes and lifted her arms above her head. She decided she would take her daily stroll through the building a little early today. She felt like she wanted a little exercise. She walked out of her office and down the dimly lit hallway. She didn't really mind though. She never needed to see what was on those walls. She walked out into the main center where the building branched out. There was a huge staircase in the center of the room which she was standing atop and you could go one of two ways. One way was to enter City Hall and the other way, was to enter the Police Station. Her police station had a little bit of a bigger area because they had the metalbending school attached. Those were all upstairs on her level. Downstairs was the lunchroom and other city offices. She never bothered to go that way. Today, she decided to head to the lunch room first. She walked down the stairs and headed to the left. When she was inside, there were lots of people inside. It was a very large room with high ceilings and no carpet to soak up the noise. If you took another left was the little cafeteria and it was much quieter in this line. She stepped inside and took a tray from the counter. She sensed there was more people in the line in front of her so she moved over the other line. Once she finally reached the counter, she heard a loud smack.

"Chief! You are early today!"

"Hi, Chen. Yes, I'm early. I had a second opinion today that I couldn't ignore." She pointed at her stomach. Chen was the head chef, and a boisterous old lady who always told Toph the lunchroom gossip. Toph pretended like she didn't care, but she wanted to know all of the gossip too!

"Well, a baby's gotta eat." Toph liked Chen because she didn't make such a big fuss over Toph's pregnancy. She treated her like she always treated her. "Listen, lady, I have some things to tell you! But no matter, let me get you your lunch first. We're having Beef stir-fry and dumpling soup today."

"I'll take two servings of the stir-fry. Forget the soup." Chen plopped two servings of food onto her tray and Toph smiled.

"Thanks Chen. I'll catch up with you later." Toph walked over to another counter. She down her tray and waited for someone to come over.

"Yes, Chief what can I get for you today?"

"One ginger tea."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, I didn't order anything else." She said a bit annoyed.

"One moment please." The lady walked away to go prepare the tea.

Toph began to eat her noodles while she waited. She didn't care. She was hungry now.

"Chief!" She heard someone call her name."Chief!" She heard footsteps running to her, but she knew exactly who it was. The man stopped in front of her to catch his breath.

"It's me, Aang."

"I'm blind, not deaf, Aang."

"Sorry, I just meant cause it's kinda noisy in here."

"I think you should check your ears."

"Anyway, I've been looking everywhere for you. I called your office and even stopped by, but you weren't there."

Toph looked at him like he was dumb.

"Aang, seriously?"

"Sorry, anyway, I have a huge favor to ask you."

Toph rolled her eyes. Usually, Aang's favors were never something she wanted to do.

"What is it?" She grumbled.

"Today, a very dear friend of mine was visiting and I was showing him around the Station and even in the public areas of City Hall. He seemed to enjoy the architecture of the-."

"Get to the point!" She huffed. Aang nodded quickly.

"He was so thankful for the visit that he offered me two tickets to the brand new play "The Water Dragon" and I would really love to take Katara. We just need someone to watch Bummi and Kya for a couple of hours tonight. Could you do us this huge favor?"

"Oh, sure, ask the pregnant lady." She scowled. "I _really_ feel great enough to look after _your_ children. " her words dripped with sarcasm.

"Well, it's such late notice and everyone else we called was busy."

"And I'm not busy? What makes you think I'm not out doing things?"

Aang paused, "Well, to be honest Toph, you're never out doing things."

"You don't know that!" She crossed her arms and leaned forward.

"Please, Toph. We'll owe you one?" She could sense the pleading in his voice.

"She let out an overdramatic sigh.

"Fine." She grumbled.

"Toph, thank you so much! Don't worry, the kids will be on their best behavior."

"Your tea is ready, Ma'am." The lady at the counter placed her tea on her tray. "Be careful, it's a bit hot."

"Toph rolled her eyes and snatched her tray away. While she walked over to another counter to pay, Aang followed her.

"So we'll be leaving at around 8 o'clock if you want to be at our house then. Kya and Bummi go to bed at 9 o'clock so you'll only have to watch them for a little while. Do you have any questions?"

"Nope. Meet you at 8." And with that, she left the lunch room completely.

Toph made it back up to her office and sat down at her desk. Her hand reached over and turned the knob on the radio. She began to slurp up her noodles and slowly sipped her tea as she listened to the music on the radio. The ginger tea was to help with her nausea and thankfully, it did help a lot. She set down her chopsticks and put her hands on her lower back and gently massaged it with her fingers. She then reached and picked up the phone.

"Ju Lee, is there any way you can get me a pillow?...Alright, thank you." Toph nodded. She suddenly felt very sleepy. With a full belly of food, a nap sounded so nice right now.

 _I'll just put my head here for a second…_ she thought as she lay her head on the desk. Ju Lee walked in several minutes later and gently shook her awake.

"Chief." She slightly moved her shoulder. Toph squinted her eyes open and raised her head.

"What, what happened?" She said softly.

"I think you fell asleep, Chief. I brought you your pillow. I guess I was too late." She laughed. Toph sat up.

"Oh, no that was for my chair." She took the pillow and placed it behind her back. "Ah, that's so much better."

"Chief, maybe you should take the rest of the day off?"

"No, I have a council meeting." She scowled again.

"We'll be fine without you if you change your mind." Ju lee walked out and shut the door behind her.

Toph couldn't believe she had fallen asleep.

"Ugh." She mumbled and she stood up and walked to the bathroom again. What a day it had been so far and tonight she had to watch Aang and Katara's children? _Oh boy_. She thought.

A couple of hours later she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." The bender said loudly.

"Chief Beifong," said Aang sounding very serious, "I was on my way to the meeting and wondered if you would like to accompany me?"

"Is it that time already? Yeah, alright." The Chief responded. She headed out of her office with Aang. As they walked along the hallway, there was a _ting ting_ sound of the metal pieces on the Chief's uniform.

"So how are you lately? I barely get a chance to talk with you because you're so busy." The airbender casually asked.

"Fine enough." The earthbender stated. Aang's face dropped. He had hoped he and his friend could have a friendly conversation, but he guessed she didn't really feel like it.

"If you don't feel like talking, that's fine. I just want to make sure you know I can get you anything you need." He said in a positive tone.

"Anything?" Toph said with a smirk in her voice.

"Of course, I am the Avatar. I've got connections." Aang said a little proudly.

"Well then, I'm sure you'd be happy to carry this baby around for me, right?" Toph put her hands on her hips.

"Um.." Aang was speechless. He didn't really know if Toph was mad, or joking, or…? Toph punched him in the arm.

"Forget it, twinkletoes." They had reached the council office and they both stepped inside. Chairman Zei was there and so was King Kuei.

"Ah, Chief and Avatar Aang, glad you made it. Presently, Zuko and Sokka are the only council that is missing." Zei said with enthusiasm. "Let us begin." He said politely. After about an hour, Chair man Zei added, "Now that we've discussed the city agenda, would anyone like to add anything?"

"I do." Toph said as she sat up. "I've have recently been informed that a crime organization has rooted here in Republic City. Chairman Zei and I have discussed it, but I will tell you all. The organization is called the Triple Threat Triad. They have been seen making shady business deals, taking advantage of citizens, and using unmarked ships in the harbor. We need to enforce more security among the more populated spots of Republic City."

"I don't really know if it's in the budget." King Kuei said a little bitterly.

"Not in the budget? This is the people of the city we're talking about here!" Toph yelled and slammed her fist on the table.

"Chief.." Aang pleaded.

"Well, I need physical proof of this crime organization. Where have you been getting your information?" The King dictated.

"I have my sources. I'd rather keep their privacy." Toph squinted her eyes.

"That doesn't give me much of an answer! How do I know what's really going on?" Kuei yelled.

"What the hell is this, Kuei?! I thought it was our duty to protect the citizens of this city?" The Chairman banged his gavel. "Chief, please mind your language here in the courtroom. But all matter aside, please, King Kuei, I believe this matter is a very serious one and the Chief's sources are spot on. I have noticed unusual city behavior as well. I think we need to look into this.." Zei added, desperately trying to stand up for the woman who was one of his heroes.

"Avatar Aang, what do you say of all of this? We can't just give all of the money to the police force. We need to maintain an unbiased distribution of money throughout the city, don't we?" asked the earth king.

Aang sighed and thought for a moment. He stood. "Though, I wouldn't like to jump to conclusions, I do advise that we keep an eye on this organization. I'm afraid it's not a sure-fire decision yet, Chief. We don't know for certain what will happen."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! Tighten security so something won't happen." She scowled and crossed her arms.

"I think our best course of action is to gather more information than to strike too soon." Aang concluded.

" You really think that is the best decision?" Zei asked anxiously. "I really think we should try to -." He was cut off by the Avatar's hand. "Please, I believe we should try to reason with these people. Maybe we can talk to them."

"Always the optimist. I can't believe this." Toph sneered. She scowled and stood up. She waved her hand and the heavy door to the room slammed open.

"Where are you going?" Zei asked. "The session hasn't ended yet." Toph didn't turn around. "I have a baby that's crushing my bladder and I need to pee!" She thundered. Toph stomped out of the room and again slammed the doors behind her.

"Well, that was quite dramatic." The earth king commented rather judgmentally. "Do you think she's capable of running this city even with her condition?"

"Now, I'll have none of that talk!" Aang hissed at the king. "She has done superior things for this city and I trust her judgment. I also know that she likes to rush into action before considering all of the other more neutral alternatives. I'll talk to her and see if we can reach an agreement."

"Dismissed." The chairman banged the gavel two times and the men went their separate ways. Aang headed off to find the Chief and try to talk to her.

Toph stood in the bathroom. She was furious. How could they have decided to not tighten security? Wasn't that the whole job of the police force? To maintain order and keep people safe? Did they want more crime? She didn't understand and slammed the wall beside her making a large dent. She smoothed it out with her bending. She wished Sokka had been there on the Council. _He_ would have cared about the people of the city. She sighed and started to wash her hands.

"Ouch!" cried Toph. The water heater had been acting up lately and the temperature was always hotter than she wanted it. Pulling her hands out quickly, Toph turned off the water. She turned and opened the door and stepped back out into the hallway. _Maybe I shouldn't have left so suddenly, but I really had to pee._ She began the walk to her office when she sensed someone behind her. She kept walking, but the person kept following her. She scowled, finally turning around and angrily said, "What?"

"It's me, Toph." The Avatar replied with his head hung low. "I wanted to apologize. I know it seemed like I shot down your suggestion, but I have my reasons. You've done tremendous things to build this city and I trust your judgment, but you also rush into things to hastily and we need to try some other options before we move too quickly."

Toph stood there with her arms crossed and tapped her foot quickly. "I work my ass off everyday to keep your city safe." she snapped.

"I know that, and I thank you deeply for your support." Aang gently patted her arm and she quickly pulled it away. She didn't say anything else. "I'll see you tonight." he quietly added and then walked away. _Tonight? Oh, shit, yeah I'm supposed to babysit._


	8. Babysitting

Later that night as Toph stood at the door of Aang and Katara's house she sighed to herself.

"What am I doing?" She said out loud and then knocked on the door.

"Toph!" Katara exclaimed. "Thank you so much for coming! The kids are super excited you are here." She laughed. "Come one in."

Toph stepped inside and she heard a pitter patter of little feet running toward her.

"Look, it's the metal lady! It's Auntie Toph!" Bummi yelled as he grabbed onto her leg.

"Bummi, please!" Katara snapped. "Give Toph some space!"

"I'm so sorry." She took Toph's shoulder.

"Auntie, can you bend out your metal cables the way you do when you fight the bad guys?" Bummi danced around the room as if he was bending everything in sight.

"Well, Bummi I'm not wearing my police uniform so I don't think I can." Bummi noticed she wasn't. She was wearing a loose brown shirt and drawstring pants underneath.

"Aw!" The six year old sat on the ground. Toph kneeled beside him.

"But maybe we can bend some spoons when your mom and dad leave." She whispered to him.

"Yeah!" He got up and jumped around.

"Bummi and Kya," a deep voice said, "you must listen to what Toph says to you. You need to have respect for her and do what she asks." It was Aang. He had stepped out of another room.

"Looks like your daddy and I are ready to go. Hugs before we leave!" Katara braced herself as Bummi and Kya stampeded her into a hug. Aang picked up both of his children and gave them both hugs too.

"So Toph, we already ate, but if they get hungry, they can have a snack. Their bedtime is 9 o'clock and we'll be home around 10:30 possibly. Thank you so much." Katara and Aang both walked out and closed the door behind him.

"What now?" Toph asked the two of them. She sat on the sofa nearby to give her legs a rest. She rested her hands atop her rounded stomach.

"Auntie Toph, can I ask you a question?" Kya asked in a very sweet voice. She climbed up onto the sofa and sat next to her "aunt".

"Sure, Kya."

"Why is your tummy so big?" Kya pointed her little finger.

"There's a baby inside." Toph said.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember when mommy had you in her tummy Kya!"

"I was not!" The three year old stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"Yes you were!" Toph sensed Kya in a water stance and she quickly said, "Kya, you don't remember because you were so little. Everyone starts out in their mom's stomach."

Kya dropped her arms. "Oh, ok."

"I'm bored! Let's play!" Bummi broke up the conversation. "Wait! I have an idea!" Bummi ran to the other room and came back with several things in his hands.

"Auntie look what I brought you! Can you show me some metal bending? Please?"

Toph sighed. "I don't know if your parents would appreciate it if I bent all of your silverware, Bummi."

"Please?" He grabbed onto her leg and starting shaking it.

"Fine, alright!" Bummi let go and sat back. Toph sat up on the sofa.

"I'm going to bend 2 things." She picked up one spoon in her hand. She sensed the earth inside and bent it in half as slowly as possible so the two young children could see what was happening.

"Wow!" Kya and Bummi both gasped.

Toph smirked a little. It was nice to be appreciated for her wonderous skill. Now she picked up a knife. She held it in her left hand and with her right, she made the blade curl into a circle.

"Can you bend chopsticks?" Kya asked.

"Those are made out of wood. I'm a metalbender, not a woodbender."

"Ok, that's it. Bummi go put the rest of these away." Bummi did as he was told and came back. He sat on the ground and frowned.

"Brother, what's wrong?"

"I wish I had bending. It's no fun to be a non-bender. I can't do any cool stuff."

"Bending sure is great, but I think people expect a lot out of you if you can bend. Without it, you can just be yourself."

"I guess." Bummi crossed his arms.

"Can we play hide and seek, Auntie?" Kya asked as she hugged Toph's arm.

She's so little, Toph thought.

"That sounds like fun." Bummi smiled.

Don't they realize that I'm blind? Toph laughed in her mind. Of course she would be able to find them though.

"Sure, we can play that." Toph slowly pushed herself off the sofa into a standing position.

"Ready, set, hide!" Bummi announced and the two children ran off giggling to themselves. Toph smiled to herself. She made one quick trip to the bathroom and then set off to find them. Toph admitted to herself that she was having fun. It was nice to see the world in a different light instead of dealing with crime on a daily basis. She walked slowly around the house. Toph used her seismic sense on the house.

"Hmm where could they be?" She said loudly. She already knew where they were. Kya was under the bed in her room and Bummi was hiding under the sink in the kitchen. Toph rubbed the side of her stomach and took a deep breath in. She walked around the living room.

"Looks like they're not in here." She put her hands on her back and walked into another room right across the hall from Kya and Bummi's room.

Why is this room empty? She thought.

"Not in here." She crossed the hall.

"Hmm I wonder if they're maybe in their own room?" She walked and heard a slight giggling. She looked in the closet and pretended to look in the desk drawers.

"Where else...I wonder." She knelt downs and put her hands on the floor. She arched her back and "looked" under the bed.

"Found you!"

Kya gasped and quickly turned her head. She started giggling.

"Have you found Bummi yet?" she quietly asked.

"No, let's go find him."

Kya crawled out from under the bed. Toph sat up and steadily stood up with some help from the bed. Kya grabbed Toph's hand and walked with her to help find Bummi. After a few minutes, Toph finally went in the kitchen.

"I think I know where he is." She told Kya and she opened the icebox.

"No?" She questioned. Meanwhile Kya was still giggling at the thought of her brother hiding in there. Toph opened the cabinet under the sink.

"Bummi! We found you!" Bummi jumped out.

"You almost didn't. I was waiting a long time!"

"Let's play again!" Bummi and Kya said together.

"Alright. We can play again." Toph said because she decided she liked this game.

After a few more games, Toph heard Bummi slightly yawn.

"You know what kids, it's bedtime."

"Aw but we were having so much fun!"

"I know, but it's your bedtime. Your parents told me you two sleep at 9 o'clock. So March your little behinds into your room."

They did as they were told, but with less enthusiasm. Luckily they were already in their pajamas. Kya climbed into her bed and Bummi climbed into his on the other side.

"Goodnight!" Toph said as she closed the door.

"Wait!" Bummi yelled. Toph opened the door.

"You forgot to turn out the light and mom and dad always read us a bedtime story before we sleep!"

"Um..." Toph closed the door behind her. She sat on Kya's bed.

"I can't read you a story, but I guess I could tell you one." She sat and thought for a minute. "Ah, this one is a good one."


	9. An Old Friend

"So there I was, trapped and they wouldn't let me out. So, I said, 'Hey can you two old ladies stop bickering for a second? I gotta go to the bathroom.'"

"You called them old ladies?" Bummi snickered.

Toph smiled. "But they wouldn't let me out. They thought it was a trick. They told me I couldn't bend myself out of that cage, but then I had an idea. I used my senses to feel tiny particles of earth hidden away inside the metal cage."

Bummi and Kya both had big eyes and were awaiting the rest of the story.

"I tried with all of my might and ripped a giant hole in the back and escaped! And that's how I learned metalbending." She stopped and listened. Kya and Bummi were both holding their breath.

"Wow! You're so cool Auntie Toph!" Bummi declared. Toph shrugged her shoulders.

"I am pretty cool, aren't I?"

"Yeah!" They both said.

Toph stood. "Alright, I told you a story. Time for bed. She took Kya's blanket and spread it over her.

"I'm going to have a dream about metalbending." Bummi told Toph. She also pulled up his blanket.

"That's nice." She walked toward the door and turned out the light.

"Auntie Toph, will you stay here until we fall asleep?" The metalbender's face cringed. She really didn't want to, but maybe they would fall asleep faster if she did. She sensed a chair in the corner and sat down.

"Goodnight." She said calmly. Toph closed her eyes also. Her hands grazed over her belly and she began to gently rub it with her palms. Over the next twenty minutes, she sensed the gradual decrease of Bummi and Kya's heartbeats until she was sure that the were both asleep. She quietly left the room and went to lie on the sofa again.

"Ah, now some peace and quiet." She had just closed her eyes when she heard a knock at the door.

"Huh?" she whispered. It couldn't be Aang and Katara, it was too early. She let it go and closed her eyes again. There was another knock. She opened her eyes.

"Katara, please let me in. It's me, your brother, Sokka." Toph shot straight up. She dizzily stood and stumbled over to the door. She waved her hand over the locks and opened the door. She stood in the doorway. She felt someone walk forward.

"Toph?!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"What? Huh?!" He was so baffled. "Wait, why are you here? Where's Katara? I'm so confused." It was dark outside, but he could some of her face in the moonlight.

"Sokka, is that really you?" She said quietly.

"Yes, of course it's me." Toph didn't say anything and instead ran over and hugged him. He stumbled a bit from her force, but smiled. She wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in his shawl.

"It's so nice to see you, Toph. It's been a long time." He wrapped his arms around her and the two enjoyed their moment of embrace. His arm went to wrap around her waist, but instead he found something different.

"Toph, what…" He let go and leaned back a bit.

"Huh, oh that's my stomach. I…I'm pregnant, Sokka." She said a little shakily.

Sokka's jaw dropped about three feet.

"Come in, I'll explain everything."

* * *

Toph and Sokka sat on opposite ends of the sofa, facing each other in the dark. "So you're here babysitting Bummi and Kya while Aang and Katara are at a play."

"Yes."

"You're also pregnant and still the Chief of Police?"

"Yes."

"Boy, Toph, I know I haven't been in Republic City in over a year, but this is nothing what I expected."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, no offense, but you're not the likely person I pegged as a mother."

"It wasn't exactly planned, Sokka." Toph said bitterly.

"Oh, sorry. Can I ask who the father is?"

"He's a guy named Kanto. It never really worked out between us though." She sighed and folded her hands in her lap.

"Oh, Toph." Sokka slid over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So he's not in the picture?"

"No."

"Well, he doesn't know what he's missing."

Toph felt her eyes begin to water. She quickly turned and embraced Sokka once more. He welcomed her into his arms and put his chin on the top of her head.

"I missed you, Sokka. I haven't seen you for so long. I really missed you."

"Well, I should probably come around more often huh?" Sokka leaned back and looked at her. He used his shawl to wipe tears away from her eyes.

"Uh, stupid hormones. Sometimes they make me do ridiculous things, like cry." Toph slightly laughed.

"That's ok!" he told her with glee. He smiled at her. "How pregnant are you exactly?"

"29 weeks pregnant."

"That's really pregnant."

"Of course it is. I mean look at me, you blockhead." Toph playfully punched his arm. He laughed.

"So how is everyone doing? How is the city? I can't wait to catch up with everyone here. I'm only here for about a couple of days and then I've got some more business in the Southern Water Tribe, but then I'll be back for an extended stay to spend some time with my family."

"With your family? Will Suki be coming with you?"

Toph noticed he loosened his grip around her. Sokka sighed, "Suki died, Toph. A couple of months ago."

"Really? Sokka, that's awful!" Toph put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, she was gathering new recruits in various cities of the earth kingdom. When she arrived in Fa Seng, a small rural city, there was an enemy attack. It was territorial attack. The enemy had far superior weapons than the people of the village so the Kyoshi warriors helped them out." Sokka stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "My Suki fought for that village. I first heard the news from Ty Lee. She wrote me a letter, but I could tell she was in tears. The healers told her that a cannon hit Suki straight in her chest which instantly stopped her heart." Sokka's voice grew into a whisper. Toph felt herself really crying now. She felt such sorrow for Sokka. She reached over and held him this time.

"Sokka, I'm so sorry for your loss. I fight for the city everyday so things like this don't happen in our world."

"Thank you, Toph. It's so nice to see a friend who understands what Suki and I had been through together. Sokka gently lifted the heavy Toph into his lap. He squeezed her whole body.

"Sokka, that's too tight." Toph said trying to take a breath.

"Sorry." He loosened his hold and smiled at her. He took his hand and wiped away a few of Toph's tears. "You don't need to cry for me. I accepted her death as a part of my life, now." Sokka leaned forward and gently kissed Toph. Toph was shocked, but leaned into him more. Toph wrapped her hands around his back. He felt so warm and safe to her. They pulled away from each other. "Thanks." Sokka whispered. Soon, Toph fell asleep on top of Sokka. Sokka reached his arm over her and snuggled her in closer. Sokka thought back to the last time he saw Toph. That was over a year ago. They had gone to the tavern together after work. They had both had a stressful day of city meetings and needed to let off some steam. The last time he had seen her, things had been so different.

* * *

 _"Uuuuhhh! Work is horrible!" Toph declared very dramatically. "There's so much crime in this damned city!"_

 _Sokka laughed. Toph had drunken as many drinks as he had, but she had clearly reached her limit._

 _"It'll be alright, Toph. You're the toph-est person I know. This city's got nothin on you." He grinned. "Do you get it?"_

 _"I like you, Sokka. You're a man who can -hic- hold his liquor." Toph slurred her words a bit.._

 _"H-Hey I like you to. Yer a great friend, Beifong." Sokka stood up. "Hey everybody! Let's cheer for friendship!"_

 _"Aye!" the people of the bar said._

 _"Did you hear that? That was for us. Fer being great and stuff." Sokka grinned back at Toph. She slugged him in the shoulder._

* * *

Sokka chuckled to himself. That night, he had actually carried Toph home over his shoulders. She was way too drunk to use her seismic to be safe. He slowly turned on his side and allowed Toph to spoon in front of him. Sokka's back was against the back of the sofa. He wasn't thinking and was in a sleepy haze. He reached over and pulled her in a little tighter. It felt good to be with her like this again. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	10. No Stewed Prunes

_Hey everyone. So I was cleaning out my computer and I came across the other chapters I had written for this story. I totally forgot they were there and totally forgot what my plan was for the whole story, but I guess I thought someone might like to read them? Does anyone even want an ending? I don't know, just let me know I guess...Anyway, here goes._

* * *

 _Click._ The door opened and in tiptoed Aang and Katara.

"Hello?" Aang loudly whispered. There was no answer. He reached over and turned on a small lamp. "Toph, we're home." he said in a quiet voice. He walked further into the living room and his eyes got wide.

"Katara!" He whispered. He motioned her to come over. She looked at him confused. "Where's Toph? I thought she'd be here when we got back…" She stood next to Aang and her eyes widened. She took in a small gasp. Sokka and Toph were both asleep and intertwined in each other on the sofa. Aang and Katara looked at each other a little shocked.

"Did you know Sokka was coming over?"

"No, he didn't tell me. I guess it was going to be a surprise."

"This is a huge surprise! The two of them together?" Aang whispered excitedly.

"That's not what I meant by a surprise, Aang. Should we wake them up?" Katara asked.

"No, no, I think we should let them sleep. They look so happy." Aang said a bit dreamily.

"I guess Sokka does hate to be woken up without a real reason to… alright, we'll let them sleep?" Aang nodded. Katara and Aang headed over and checked on their children and then went to bed.

"This is so strange." Katara said while lying in bed.

"What is?"

"Aang, you know what. My brother and Toph? Huh? What could the two of them have in common?" She was perplexed. Then she gasped. "What about Suki? Is Sokka cheating on Suki?!" She furiously whispered. "My damn brother and his need for female affection." She crossed her arms.

"Katara, I'm sure it's nothing. Your brother wouldn't do a thing like that. Maybe they both just dozed off and didn't know it?"

Katara didn't answer.

"We'll find out in the morning. Goodnight." Aang kissed his wife and then turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

"Uncle Sokka!" Bummi yelled. "When did you get here?"

Sokka squinted his eyes open. He yawned and then opened his eyes wide. He suddenly noticed that he had his arms wrapped around Toph's whole body including her large stomach. His cheeks turned a little red.

"Uh.." He whispered. _Shoot. I forgot we fell asleep like this._ He thought to himself.

"Bummi, let your Uncle Sokka wake up peacefully and come wait at the table for your breakfast. " Aang told him. Sokka was relieved. He pulled his arms away and gently shook Toph awake.

"Hey, wake up." He told her quietly.

"Uuhhh." She moaned. "I don't want to." Toph suddenly reached down and felt Sokka's arm that was resting on her stomach. She gasped and quickly sat up almost falling off of the sofa. Sokka quickly reached out and pulled her arms towards him.

"Thanks." she said a little out of breath. Very suddenly Toph moved away from Sokka.

"Oh, uh I didn't mean..."

"No, no, I'm sorry if I was…" They both said very awkwardly and scooted away from each other. Katara came over with a large spoon in her hand.

"Good morning, Toph, Sokka, also thanks for telling me you were coming, Sokka." She said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry, Katara. I thought it would be a fun surprise. I'll tell you next time." He shamefully rubbed his shoulder. Toph looked in the direction of Katara.

"Listen, I want to make one thing clear. We're not-." Toph motioned a hand between the two of them.

"We just fell asleep, that's all, right, Toph?" Sokka.

"Right." She said sternly.

"Sokka, I can't believe you." Katara sourly replied.

"What?" he asked.

"Stringing two women along? You just can't get enough attention, can you? What about Suki? How would she feel about you "falling asleep" with Toph?" Katara scoffed.

"Katara, don't do this." Toph tried to calm her down, but Sokka jumped right in.

"You think I'm the kind of person who would do that? Katara, you know me! I would never use someone like that." He stood up.

"Well, what did I just see then, huh? What about Suki?" She had her hands on her hips and the pot on the stove was boiling over, but she didn't care.

Sokka was quiet and sat back down. He stared at the floor for what seemed to be longer than planned and took in a deep breath. "You know I would never be mistrustful like that." He calmly spoke. "Suki died, Katara. A couple of months ago." He muttered. Katara dropped the spoon in her hand and there was loud _CLANG_ on the floor.

"I didn't tell you because I was in so much denial, but I've accepted it now."

"Oh, Sokka, I'm terribly sorry." She said slowly, tears welling in her eyes. "I feel so ashamed for the way I spoke to you." She walked over and squeezed him in a hug. There was a hissing sound and Katara rushed over to her large pan. Sokka sighed and then felt Toph take his hand. She gave him a slight smile and then suddenly covered her mouth and stood up. She quickly ran over to the bathroom, but the door was closed. She banged on it with her fist.

"Hold on, I just got out of the shower. I'll be right out."

"Aang, I'm going to throw up!" Toph exclaimed.

"Ok, well I'm almost..." He said quickly. Toph couldn't take it anymore. She opened the door and ran to the toilet making it just in time. Aang let out a loud shriek and quickly went to close the door. Toph coughed and moaned. She sat on the floor and put her head between her knees.

"Toph, please!" Aang said as he quickly wrapped himself in a towel.

"It's not like I can see anything." She waved her hand in front of her face. She abruptly turned her head and threw up in the toilet once more. "Uhhhh…" Toph grumbled.

"You don't sound so good, Toph." She ignored his comment and stood up reached for the door.

"Alright, I'm leaving now." She reported. Toph walked back to the sofa and found Sokka had moved into the kitchen and was talking with Katara. She yawned once more and made a face because of the yucky taste in her mouth. She sat down and leaned against the back of the sofa. She actually slept surprisingly well for once.

"Auntie Toph?" She heard a small voice say. She looked to where the voice was. "Good morning!" Kya happily said. "Thank you for playing hide and seek last night. It was fun." She climbed onto the sofa and gave her aunt a big hug. Kya wrapped her tiny arms not even halfway around the girth of Toph's stomach. Toph hugged her back and genuinely smiled at her.

"I had fun too." She whispered.

"Kya, breakfast is ready." Katara called with a slightly weary voice. Toph could tell she had been crying. Kya ran over and Toph stood and followed her to the kitchen.

"Toph, would you like anything to eat?" Katara asked wiping away a few tears.

"No, I feel sick." Toph held her stomach and leaned against the counter.

"Don't you have work today, Toph?"Sokka asked.

"Nope, I've got Sundays off."

Katara served herself, Kya, Bummi, and Sokka breakfast. Her eyes were still filled with tears, but she continued to eat. Toph sat at the table, but leaned back in her chair and slowly rubbed the top of her stomach.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

"Because someone very special to us no longer lives in the world. She went away Kya, and that makes me very sad." Katara's voice trembled. Sokka went over to get her a towel to wipe her face on.

"Thanks." Katara pushed back her plate. "I'm afraid I'm not hungry either." Aang walked in fresh and clean.

"What's with all of the sad faces? Did the breakfast burn?" He asked.

"Mommy is sad." Kya answered as he joined them at the table.

"Why is mommy sad?" Aang said as she rubbed her back.

"Aang, Suki died." Aang gasped.

"Sokka?"

"It's true. A couple of months ago."Sokka pushed around the potato on his plate.

"I understand how you feel. Losing a loved one is the most helpless feeling. I felt the same way when I found out that I was the last airbender." Aang stood up and patted Sokka on the shoulder.

"If you need anything, we're all here for you."

"Thank you." he replied. "I'm learning to accept that that was what the spirits chose for her lifeline and now I must get on with mine."

"Would it help if we had a memorial for her?"Katara asked.

"The Kyoshi warriors held a small one on Kyoshi island."

Katara nodded. She looked over at Toph. "Toph, what are your plans for the day?" Katara said moving onto a new subject.

"I have some things to get in town, but that's about it."

"Oh, alright then."

* * *

Once they had finished their breakfast, Aang took the kids outside to play in the air temple gardens while Katara spent sometime to herself.

"I'm going to scoot home. I need to get changed and head out into town before it gets too late." Toph told Katara.

"Alright, again, thank you so much for babysitting. I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"Not at all, I'd better get used to it anyway." She smiled.

Sokka came in the room while his things.

"Ready?" he asked Toph. She nodded. Katara stood up.

"Are you not staying here with us?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. I feel like I'd just be in your way. You've got a lot going on here. I think I'll head back with Toph. She offered me an extra room. But you know I'll be back for an extended stay in a few weeks, right?"

"Ok, then I'll see you two soon." She hugged them both and walked them outside. Toph and Sokka said their goodbyes to Aang, Bummi, and Kya and then boarded the ferry back to Republic City.

"Thanks for letting me stay. It's really nice to spend some time with you. I missed us. We're a great team." Sokka said casually as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, we are." Toph responded calmly back, but could feel that her heart was racing in her chest.

"What do you want to do today?" Sokka asked.

"I have to go into town to do some food shopping, but other than that. I haven't got much."

"Food, huh? Why don't I make dinner for you, Toph? My treat for your hospitality."

"Just no stewed prunes." She made a face and then laughed.

"Gotcha. No stewed prunes."


	11. Goodbye

Warning: mature content. Please be advised and leave if you don't want to read it.

* * *

Once they got off of the ferry, they headed to Toph's apartment. Toph put her key in the door and they went inside.

"Make yourself at home." She told Sokka. Sokka walked in and noticed nothing had changed since the last time he had been there. She had no pictures on the walls, or any decorations. Every piece of furniture was a shade of brown and her curtains were all a deep brown color. She didn't even own a house plant. Not that he expected anything different. It was only filled with what Toph needed most in her life. She went into her room to change her clothes and Sokka set his stuff in her extra bedroom. Then Sokka hopped in the shower and got changed too. Toph came out in an olive green tunic with buttons decorating the left side. She had her hair up in her usual style, but this time a gold headband. She also had on brown pants and very thin leather sandals that only covered the top of her feet.

"Ready?" She walked out and asked Sokka.

"Toph, you look really nice in clothes other than your uniform, you know that?" He looked at her and smiled.

Toph blushed and slugged Sokka in the shoulder. "Ready?" She asked again.

"Yeah, let's go." He hooked arms with her and they both headed out into the city.

* * *

"What's that amazing smell?" They both said at the same time.

"Oh, I think it's over here!" Sokka pulled Toph over to a street vendor who was cooking something behind the counter. "Excuse me, my good man, what is it you have there?"

"They're ginger-infused pig dragon kabobs. Would you like a free sample?" Toph grinned and nodded her head. They both sampled them and gasped.

"We'll take six!" Sokka announced and paid the man.

"Wow, this is the best kabob I've ever tasted." Toph chomped down on her second of the trip so far.

"Glad you like them!" Sokka laughed as she continued to inhale her food.

"You know it's weird," Toph said with food in her mouth, but then swallowed, "my appetite has been so crazy lately. I usually feel too sick and have to force myself to eat, but this is so good! I forgot how much I loved meat."

"What should we get for dinner then?" Sokka asked as they continued to stroll through the outdoor market. Toph shrugged her shoulders. "I think I'm going to make five- flavor stew. It's a water tribe favorite. I just hope I can find all of the ingredients here."

"Sounds good to me." Toph smiled and hugged Sokka's arm a little tighter.

* * *

They made their way through the maze of the market when finally they had one ingredient left to buy.

"Alright, the last one is basil." Sokka announced. "Where can we find that?"

"Let's ask around." Toph mentioned. They went to a few vendors, but they were all sold out.

"I can't believe no one has any basil. It's so common!" Sokka complained.

"We'll keep looking, Sokka. Someone must have it."

"Cabbages! Get your nice, fresh cabbages here!" a nearby vendor yelled.

After about a half hour, they came to the last vendor.

"Excuse me, do you have any basil? We've literally asked everyone in this outdoor market and no one has it."

"Ah, I do, but it's dried basil. Will that do?" The shopkeeper replied.

"Yes, fine!" Sokka pleaded.

"Would your beautiful wife like some fish? We're running a special." The shopkeeper shoved the fish in Toph's face and bounced his eyebrows up and down.

"Uuhh!" She groaned and covered her mouth. " That is definitely not fresh. It's been sitting out in the sun too long." The more she thought about it, the worse she felt. She put a hand to her stomach and tried to think of something else. Sokka rubbed her back.

"You ok, Toph?"

"Yeah, but I feel like I'm going to throw up." She stepped away from the smell.

"Uh, no thank you sir, we'll just take the basil." Sokka exchanged the basil for some money and met Toph a few over, near a fountain.

"How about some water?" He asked as he came up to her.

"No, I think it's passed. Thanks, Sokka." Toph was lucky that he didn't have seismic sense because you could hear her heartbeat from a mile away. She secretly smiled to herself.

"So what now?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Actually, do you think we could take a break from walking. My legs are getting sore."

"Sure. Where's somewhere nice to sit?"

"The park. I love it there!"They both took their grocery bags and started to walk to Toph's favorite spot.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed. It wasn't anything special really. There was a tiny patch of grass next to a thin tree and beside it was a swampy looking area. Toph sat down.

"Toph, there's mud here. I don't know if it's such a great place to sit."

"Oh, ok." she lowered her head. Sokka sensed her disappointment and quickly changed his mind.

"You know what, here, I found a spot to sit." The mud squelched under his feet as he found a tiny spot of grass to sit upon. "Why is this your favorite place?"

"If you're lucky, you'll hear the frog robins sing!" She said happily. She clasped her hands and closed her eyes, very eager to hear the sweet songs of the swamp.

Toph looks so cute right now. Sokka thought. Now that Suki was gone, had his feelings moved in a different direction? Toph was one of his best friends. He really felt like he could be himself around her and he loved that.

They lied with their backs on the ground and stared up into the sky.

"I used to do a lot of cloud watching. I miss this."

"Yes, I remember, you would talk about the clouds all of the time whenever you were on Appa."

"I love looking at the clouds."

"Tell me why." Toph quietly asked.

"Well, sometimes they turn into really neat shapes, but mostly because when I look at them, it feels like all of my troubles wash away and I can start with a clear head."

"That's nice. Having all of your troubles go away."

"Yeah…" Sokka said softly. Subconsciously, his hand drifted over to hers and he laced his fingers with hers.

Toph's heart skipped a beat. She felt her baby tumbling around inside of her.

"The baby's moving. Wanna feel?"

"Sure!" Toph took his other hand and placed in on the side of her stomach. "Wow, you've really got a baby in there." He said a bit amazed.

"I certainly do." She closed her eyes and Sokka kept his hand there for a little while and Toph didn't object. Everything was perfect.

* * *

"I'm so hungry, Sokka!" Toph playfully whined to her friend.

"Yes, of course, let's get dinner started." They both unpacked the bags they had gotten in the market and Toph switched the radio on.

"So what can I do?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm making this meal for you, so you get to relax and enjoy the sounds of my cooking." Toph nodded and made herself comfy on the sofa. She used her senses to see what Sokka was doing. He had such grace when he moved about her kitchen. Almost as if he was dancing. Toph suddenly stood up and waddled over to the bathroom. When she returned, a delicious aroma had filled the air. She breathed it in and smiled.

After a short while, dinner was finally ready and Toph was so ready to eat.

"Here you are, Miss Toph, my five-flavor stew. And might I add, the much needed basil gives it an exuberant taste." Sokka said trying to sound fancy. Toph giggled and tried the stew.

"Wow, this is delicious, Sokka!"

"You're not being sarcastic are you? I can't really tell." He said a little nervously.

"No, not at all! I mean it." Toph took several more bites. Sokka poured himself a large glass of wine and then sat down at the table to eat with her.

"Mmm, another serving please!" She exclaimed.

"Already? You weren't kidding that you were starving." Sokka chuckled. "So, Toph, how is Republic City doing? Is it meeting Aang and Zuko's expectations?"

"Hardly, I don't think. Progress is slow, but it's moving. Zuko doesn't spend any time here and seems to not be completely interested in Republic City anymore. Hell, I don't know. It's all screwed.." Sokka tried to pay attention to what she was talking about, but in reality, all he could focus on was her. It felt so great to be with his best friend again. He hadn't felt this good in months. He got up to pour himself another glass of wine.

"My job has been a little difficult lately." Toph causually mentioned.

Sokka snapped out of his daze. "How so?" he slurped his stew.

"We're trying to pin down the horrible crime organization, but we haven't had any answers." She slammed her fist down on the table and he swore he felt the whole thing shake. "They're hurting innocent people and I'm not ok with that." She frowned and ate her stew roughly.

"That's a bummer. I'm sure you'll catch 'em." Sokka said with a little hope.

"Ah, I gotta pee again." She grunted and walked over to the bathroom.

"When she got back she heard Sokka pour himself another glass of wine.

"How much are you drinking?" She asked.

"Just a few glasses. You're forgetting that I can hold my liquor much better then you." He chuckled slightly.

"Uh, no way." She replied bluntly.

"Yes, way!"" He said knowing he was right.

"How about we test it out?" Toph said egging him on. "You and me and we'll see who can make it."

"How about another time? You know, because…" He made a motion to her.

"Oh, yeah," she said sounding a little disappointed. She started muttering angrily to herself.

"So I take it you don't really like being pregnant..?" Sokka asked.

"Hell no. You can't have any fun!" She said in a frustrated sigh. She leaned back in her chair and held her stomach in her hands. " I think I ate too much. I feel so full." She groaned. "But dinner was so good!" She closed her eyes. Sokka laughed.

"I'm so glad you liked it. Whenever I cook for Suki, she always has something she wants to add to for "more flavor"." He suddenly stopped. They were quiet for a moment.

"Thanks, Toph." He said slowly. "I appreciate it."

After dinner, they exchanged stories for a few hours and then Toph yawned a big, great yawn.

"I'm afraid this little one demands some sleep. I'd better get in my bed before I pass out." She stated and stood up from the sofa. She took Sokka's hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Sokka. For everything that you do for me." She blushed and then said good night.

"Good night. Sweet dreams." Sokka said a bit sadly. He walked to the extra room and got into bed himself. He felt a little hazy from the wine he had drank, and turned over. A couple of hours later, it was no use. He was still awake and he couldn't stop thinking about one thing: Toph. Maybe it was his heart or maybe it was the wine, but

Sokka knew he had to do something. He got up and went out into the hallway. It was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing. He crept quietly to Toph's room and silently opened the door. She didn't seem to sense him. He-ever so quietly- slipped into her bed with her. That's when her eyes shot open.

"Sokka?" She whispered.

"Toph, please let me do this." Sokka leaned forward and kissed her. Toph's heart pounded within her chest. She was so surprised, but then she quickly melted into him. What is happening? She thought. He moved in closer and started planting loving kisses on her shoulders, on her neck, and behind her ears. She gasped quietly and slightly squirmed at his touch. They interlaced their fingers and Sokka planted more and more kisses. He kissed her lips passionately once more and tore off her nightgown. He pulled away and they both breathed heavily. Toph and Sokka didn't say any words until Sokka moaned, "Oh, Toph." Her head was spinning with excitement. Toph reached over and yanked Sokka's shirt off. Sokka pressed his upper body against her and she quietly moaned in return. His warm skin felt blissful against her and she drank up every drop of him. He sent a smooth hand over her stomach and passionately kissed her until they both rolled over and Sokka was balancing over Toph. He took one of her breasts in his hands and gently squeezed it until Toph began to slightly pant underneath him. The closeness of their bodies felt so familiar and wonderful. When his fingers dipped between her legs, her whole body shook and she began to breathe heavily. She let out a startled moan and put her hands on his shoulders. She gripped his biceps and enjoyed the wet kisses he planted all along her upper body. He briefly stopped to remove his trousers and then began planting kisses on her large stomach. Toph opened her legs and then gladly allowed him inside of her. The two both moaned in unison and they seemed to fold into each other. Toph relaxed and let the amazing feeling envelope her. Here was a man who she had a very special bond with and he was filling her with pleasure. He slowly started pushing and pulling out of her with a soft rhythm and she began to softly pant. She then wrapped her legs around his back. He leaned forward and tried to kiss her, but could not reach due to the large mound in the middle. He settled for caressing both of her breasts instead. Toph suddenly let out a moan sending shivers down his spine. Every soft breath she let out kept him going.

"…Toph…" Sokka moaned and started to move a little faster.

"Sokka…" Toph panted back. They both moved in such a natural way together. Toph was in a daze. She felt incredible rippling waves inside of her and then she orgasmed quite powerfully, tightening her grip on Sokka. She gasped loudly and felt lightning bolts around her warm, wet area. Sokka thrusted one last time and groaned loudly. Toph felt him erupt inside of her and threw her head back on the pillow. He squeezed her hands and then caught his breath. He pulled out of her and leaned forward to kiss her balancing delicately over the child beneath him. A long passionate kiss followed and they both moved so they were facing each other. They entangled into one another and both fell soundly and satisfyingly asleep.

* * *

Sokka awoke the next morning before Toph did. He was facing her still sleeping face. He smiled as he remembered what happened. He hoped she wouldn't be mad at him, but she did seem to enjoy herself. He also knew that if she didn't really want to, she would have thrown him into the wall. He watched and let her sleep some more because he knew the minute he moved, she would know about it. He lifted the covers and noticed they were both still naked. He delicately placed a hand on Toph's stomach and began skating his finger on the top and sides. She flinched and smiled. He continued until he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Good morning." Sokka leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Toph, I…I apologize for last night. I don't know what came over me. When I saw you, I had this flood of emotions come rolling through me and I knew I needed you so much. I should have asked you first, but-." Toph put a finger over his lips.

"It's alright. Last night felt amazing actually." She heavily blushed and slightly turned her head away. Toph felt pretty confident in the fact that she knew the two of them had feelings for each other.

"I know, right? See, you can still have fun." Sokka said in disbelief. "I haven't had it that good in a long time." Toph punched him in the shoulder. "I'm so glad you feel the same way, Toph. You're my best friend and I feel like I can trust you with anything." He softly hummed out a sigh. Toph suddenly felt very red in the cheeks even though this was not a new feeling for her.

Bbbbbzzzzzttttt! Sokka gasped. "What was that?"

Toph groaned loudly. "Ugh, that's my alarm telling me I need to get up for work." She yawned once more and slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position. She felt that she had no clothes on.

"Where's my shirt?" She asked. Sokka turned his head.

"Uh…here it is." He handed her a piece of cloth and she slipped it over her head. Toph hiccupped and put a hand on her chest. Then she hiccupped again. Toph looked down at her stomach and put a hand on her side. She grumbled.

Sokka yawned, "Alright, let's get ready for work." He grumbled as well. They both grumbled together. Sokka left the room to fetch his things in the other room. Toph stood and walked over to her closet. First she put on her bindings and her undershirt, and then pulled at her black leggings. She fastened them at the top with a belt like she usually did. Then she reached in and took her metal chest plate out. She slipped it over her head and extended the plate slightly to accommodate her round stomach underneath. When Sokka came back into the room, Toph was just putting her hair up in a large bun. She finished her look and slid on her chief headband.

"You're still wearing your uniform?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't you want to be comfy? Does it even still fit?"

"What are you trying to tell me? That I'm too huge to even fit in my uniform?" She scowled.

"No, no. I just thought you might be uncomfortable, that's all." He stepped over to her and rubbed her back. She slightly flinched. She wasn't used to all this touching and attention quite yet.

"It's my uniform. I'd feel naked without it." Toph bluntly stated. Sokka nodded even though he knew Toph wouldn't see him.

"I made you some tea." He placed the handle of a steaming cup in her hand. "Be careful, it's hot." She carefully sipped her tea and smiled. She turned around and slugged Sokka. "I'm ready when you are."

* * *

Sokka and Toph were standing outside Republic City Hall when Sokka exclaimed, "It just feels so good to be here again. I can't wait to talk to everyone! First I'll go see the council and talk with Zei, Zuko, and Kuei, then I'll go down to the lunchroom and see the workers there, then I'll pop into the general offices and talk to my old chums…" Toph zoned out and began up the steps. There was slight ting ting sound from her metal uniform as she walked. For her, it was just another day with this bustling city. She had to admit however, she was glad Sokka was there with her. As they both stepped into the front doors, Commander Zei just happened to be passing by.

"Sokka?" He loudly asked.

"Commander Zei! How nice to see you!" The two men gave a hardy handshake and both laughed.

"Boy, it feels like years since I last saw you! How have you been? Are you here to stay this time?"

"Yes, I know I've been gone a long time. I've been trying to help the South with some good trading ties in nearby locations. I'm sorry, I actually have to leave tonight, but I will be back in a few weeks time for an extended stay." Tonight? Toph thought.

"Good, good. Well, I actually need to rush this downstairs, but let's catch up later, ok?" The young commander piped in. Sokka nodded enthusiastically. The commander left and then the earthbender and the warrior stood alone.

"Well, where to next?" He said out loud. Toph didn't respond. Sokka noticed she hadn't really moved since "Toph?

"You're leaving tonight?" Toph asked with a hint of sadness.

"Yes, I thought you knew that. I have to go back to make sure all of the preparations are ready, but then I'll be back to stay for many months and be here on the council!" Toph completely understood this, but she couldn't help herself. She felt her emotions bubbling at the surface and couldn't hold them in. She began to sob and suddenly felt a release.

"Hey, hey, I didn't think this would affect you so deeply." Sokka said a bit confused.

"I do understand, really, I'm fine." Toph heavily blushed as she didn't know where this was all coming from. She sniffed and tears continue to stream down her face. Sokka frowned and looked at her. He didn't mean to make her feel this bad. She was so cute he couldn't even stand it. He leaned forward and pulled her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Chief. Don't worry, I'll be back." He gently wiped her tears away with his hand. "But in the meantime, let's make the best of the time we have left." He smiled . Toph took his hand and nodded as they walked down the hallway towards their offices.

* * *

Sokka walked Toph down the dark hallway to he office. "This hallway is pretty dark. Do you know how long it's been since they changed the lightbulbs in this place?"

"How would I know? I can't even see the lights." Toph scoffed as she opened the door with a key.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." He chuckled.

"I guess Ju Lee isn't here yet." Toph let Sokka in and closed the door behind him.

"Who is Ju Lee?" He asked.

"She's my new secretary. She started a couple of months ago maybe?" She walked over to her office and opened the window. "It gets so stuffy in here sometimes." Toph sat down and leaned back in her desk chair. Sokka's eye were wide. Toph's office was practically spotless. And there was even a plant!

"Your office looks great!"

"You can thank Ju Lee for that. She says clients care about that sort of thing or other." Toph slightly waved her finger around.

"Toph, I think I'll go say hello to the council folks. Talk to you later?" Toph slightly nodded.

"Sure, I knew you would want to see everyone again. You've been gone a long time." She slowly trailed off.

"I am surely realizing that." Sokka took her hand in his and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek. "I'll check in later!" Sokka then took off, running out the door.

* * *

Sokka breathed in the familiar smell of the building.

"Ah! It's so nice to be back here in the city!" he spoke aloud to himself. He continued down the big staircase at the front of the building when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sokka turned around.

"Aang!" He gave Aang and big brotherly hug and slapped him on the back.

"Sokka, we didn't get to talk much when you got here, how are you?"

"Good, yes I'm sorry, Toph and I kind of rushed out after breakfast."

"Let's talk in my office?" Aang asked. Sokka nodded and the two of them headed to the Avatar's office.

* * *

"So that's basically what I've been doing in the South. Helping new ties and trades between pretty rural villages. They need someone who knows the product and who can introduce them to other ways of living."

"I think that's fantastic. Helping the world live in harmony is my kind of living." Sokka smiled and sighed. Aang cleared his throat.

"I wasn't going to ask this, but Katara and I were wondering about you and…Toph?" Aang cleared his throat again.

Sokka chuckled. "Well, that first night, it was a complete accident. We didn't mean to fall asleep on each other. I guess we were both exhausted and it just sort of happened. But now, I don't know. She's one of my best friends. Losing Suki has been really difficult. I mean losing the one you love is like nothing ever before, but some how when I'm with Toph, my mind is at ease. She makes me feel better. We have a lot of fun together." Sokka stopped to think and smiled. Aang looked at Sokka.

"Well, I feel as if her life has been turned upside down and she's going to need someone who can really support her. I know she cares for you a lot. Maybe even more than I know, and if you're using her for your desires, then…"

"Aang, come on, I would never do that! Not even to a man! No, I really believe we've got something. I've been thinking about it and I think I might be serious."

"Sokka, you've got a lot of thinking going on, and as a friend who deeply cares for Toph, I just don't want you to hurt her."

"I understand, but you really don't have to worry." Sokka stood and shook Aang's hand. "I have to go handle some business, but you, me , and Toph for lunch?"

"Sure." Aang nodded and slightly sighed when Sokka left the room. Aang shook his head.

"Oh, Sokka. I hope you make the right decision."

* * *

Toph was sitting at her desk listening to some phone messages when she felt her stomach gurgle. Just then, the door opened and in popped Sokka,

"Toph! He yelled. Toph quickly snapped her fingers at him and pressed the phone harder against her ear. Sokka frowned and mouthed "Sorry", but then slapped his forehead. She wouldn't see that. Toph squinted her eyes and nodded as she listened. At last she hung up the phone and wiped her brow.

"Boy, that man can talk!" She looked up and sensed Sokka in the room. "Now what is it, Sokka?"

"You know, I met Ju Lee and what a nice lady she is! Did you know she already has eight grandchildren? She looks so young!" Toph tapped her fingers on the desk.

"Is that what you really came to tell me?"

"Oh, no I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with Aang and I? I hear it's mutton stew and dumplings today."

"Yeah let's go eat, I'm really hungry." Toph stood up and slightly stretched. She pushed in her chair and walked over towards Sokka. When she passed him, Sokka took Toph in his arms and gave her a kiss. Toph felt her heart beating faster.

"Shall we?" Sokka asked smoothly. Toph could only nod as her words were caught in her throat. Down the hallway they went and out onto the top of the staircase.

"Hm, I told Aang to meet us here at I, but I don't see him." Toph just shrugged.

"Maybe we should go get him." Sokka mentioned. The two turned left and went into City Hall. They followed the long bright red rug into a small alcove with an old-looking door on it. That was the door Toph had so many times slammed it near broken. Sokka knocked and a voice called to come in.

"Sokka and Toph! I apologize, I'm late for lunch aren't I? Well, let me just finish this up quickly and then I'll be ready." Aang scrambled some papers on his desk and slightly fumbled as he started scribbling something down. "You know what, how about I meet you down there?" He said wearily.

"Fine with me Aang." Toph stated and turned on her heel. Sokka followed her down and into the lunch room.

* * *

Sokka and Toph had found a table near the back end of the lunch room. Normally, Toph never ate her lunch here because it was far too noisy and busy for her liking, but she endured it for Sokka. She heard Sokka wolfing down his food and she could hardly get a word in between his bites. She wanted to talk to him. To talk about the moon and the stars, about her hopes and dreams, or just have a simple conversation. She didn't care, she felt he was the only person who understood her.

"Toph, isn't this delicious? Wow, I can't believe how much I missed food like this. You can only eat so many whales when you're in the south!" He laughed at his own statement. "I'm going back for seconds. Want anything?" Toph shook her head no. Sokka stood up and went over to the line again.

Toph subconsciously stirred her stew with her chopsticks, not really thinking about anything. She could hear people laughing and shouting across the way. There were many different footsteps and so many people seemed to be crammed in one area. She then felt someone sit across from her.

"Toph, you look a little down. Is everything alright?"

"Hi, Aang. I suppose everything is alright. It is what it is."

"Now, that's kind of a negative attitude. Are you feeling alright?"

"Well, I don't know Aang, what would you do if your life had so many open-ended possibilities you couldn't even think straight? You try to process it all. The people, the situations, the feelings, but it leaves you more lost and confused and all you want is for the world to give you some answers and make you think everything's going to be ok."

"Toph, where is all of this coming from? I'm afraid I don't understand…" Toph mumbled something under her breath that Aang didn't quite hear. Then she huffed.

"Uh, never mind Aang. I'm going back to my office. I have a headache. Tell Sokka whatever you want." She stood up slowly took a deep breath and brought her tray over to the wash bin. She dumped all of the contents of her lunch and placed the tray on top. Aang noticed her put both hands on her lower back and slowly walk out of the room. He frowned. Why was she so upset all of a sudden?

"Hey Aang. Where's Toph?" Sokka asked with a mouth full of food as he came back to the table.

"She said she had a headache, but honestly, I'm not so sure it was the truth. She seemed really down. Do you know anything that happened?"

"I have no idea." Sokka said as he slurped up a noodle.

"Hmmm." Aang replied.

* * *

Later that day, Sokka went to check on Toph, but Ju Lee said she had gone home early for the day. When Sokka asked about her, Ju lee said she also didn't know anything, but Toph seemed down too. Sokka decided it'd be better if he didn't rush over to check on her. Maybe she needed some alone time. He would finish his day's work, and then get ready for his trip back to the South tonight.

* * *

At the work day's end, Sokka leaned back and rubbed his eyes. He had been catching up on all of the activities from when he was gone and had been doing a lot of reading. He packed up his things and headed out the door. Usually he took the subway home to Toph's, but tonight he decided to walk. He had a lot of thoughts bouncing around in his head and needed some time to think things out. When he finally reached the stairway to Toph's apartment, he took a deep breath. He hoped everything was alright. He slowly walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Toph, it's me Sokka." He tried to open the door. "The door is locked and I don't have a key." Sokka waited by the door. There was no answer. He knocked again, but a little louder. He waited a few more minutes when he finally hear the lock click and the door open.

"Thanks Toph. Like I said, I don't have a key." He stepped inside and shivered. "It's cold in here! And I was born in the Northern Water Tribe! Why don't I build a fire? You have a fireplace, right?" Toph nodded. Her eyes were closed and she yawned. Sokka turned toward her and "looked" her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, were you asleep? And I woke you up. Great, just like something I would do. I'm so sorry, you can go back to sleep." There was a long pause and finally Toph spoke.

"No, I'm alright." Sokka frowned.

"Are you sure? You seem a little down." Sokka borrowed the words from his friends. It was a perfect description. Toph sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Sokka started to place wooden logs inside making a sort of criss-cross pattern. Toph didn't want to say how she was really feeling. She'd feel stupid if she did.

"Well with you being here, it's made me realize that this is not the path I expected my life to take." Sokka turned around.

"What do you mean?"

Toph sighed loudly. "I work to the bone, I live in an apartment, I'm a single mother..or going to be." She rubbed her stomach with her left hand and placed the other under her chin. Sokka had finished with the wood and was rubbing two stones together trying to ignite a spark.

"Sokka, you know I have matches. They're right next to the wood pile on the left."

"Right, sorry, I'm still used to doing things in the rural parts of the world." He reached for the matches. The match scraped against the paper and sparked a tiny flame. He tossed it into the fireplace and slowly watched it grow larger until he was sure it would stay lit. He then joined Toph on the couch, sitting next to her.

"Toph I think you've got a great life. You're a figure of wisdom and strength to so many people. You're a great friend and I know you care really deeply about people and their safety. And t doesn't matter where you live. It's what you do with the things you've got. You know, I wasn't planning on becoming a widower, but it happened and now I have to make the best of it." Toph closed her eyes and rested both hands on her stomach.

"It's just hard doing it…all on your own." She shyly said. There was silence for a minute and Toph looked away. "Forget I said anything. It doesn't matter."

"Oh, Toph, yes it does." Sokka scooted closer to her. "Toph, I've been thinking about this. Really thinking. I care about you and your well-being. I love spending time with you and talking to you. I think you're such a wonderful person and if it's alright with you, I'd like to be in your life more. A lot more. I'd like to be next to you when you face those challenges." He looked at Toph's face and slowly brushed away her hair. He noticed her eyes were filled with tears and then began streaming down her face.

"So, what do you think? Will you have me? A big old goofball that you've know for forever?"

"Sokka!" She exclaimed and reached out to take his head in her hands. She missed by a couple of inches so Sokka scooted closer. She finally took him close to her and gave him a loving and passionate kiss. He joined in and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and when she was finally done, slowly pulled away and wiped her tears.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes!" Toph happily exclaimed. She was elated that Sokka felt the same way about her. "I would like to have you in my life, you big goofball." She heavily blushed and wiped her eyes. "Thank you for building a fire. It feels nice and warm." Sokka pulled her in even closer than they were and smiled.

"The rainy season is almost upon us. It's only going to get colder." Toph nodded. They snuggled next to each other. Sokka yawned from a long day at work and they both quietly fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A couple hours had passed and it was now dark. There was knock on the door. Toph and Sokka were both still asleep. Another knock came "Hello?" A voice said. Then came furious knocking. "Stop that right now. It's rude," a different voice spoke. Sokka's eyes popped open. He slowly untangled himself from Toph when she stirred awake too.

"Someone's at the door." He said quietly. She nodded. Sokka walked over and unlocked the door. He opened it and there stood Aang, Katara, Bummi, and Kya.

"Surprise! We brought over dinner to give you a little going-away party." Katara exclaimed. Sokka yawned.

"Wow, really?" he said tiredly and yawned again. "Come on in." He smiled. The family walked through the doorway and quickly shut the door.

"Good thing you've got a fire going. It's cold outside." Aang spoke. He walked over to the kitchen and set dinner down. "Toph is your oven working?"

"I don't know, I hardly use it." She said in a croaky voice. "Probably does though." She stood up to go use the bathroom. Kya and Bummi went to sit by the fire. Kya laughed while Bummi pretended to bend the flames.

Soon dinner was ready and everyone sat down to eat. Though Toph only owned two chairs so she and Sokka sat on the sofa while Aang and Katara moved the chairs closer to the fire. Kya and Bummi happily sat on the floor.

"I'd like to make a toast to Sokka." Aang said as he raised his glass. "May his visit back to the South be rewarding and very short!" Everyone laughed and cheered. Soon, it was almost time for Sokka to head for the harbor to catch his ship. The family all stood near the door as Sokka took note of everything he had.

"Do you have everything?" Katara asked him, taking care of him like she always did.

"Yes, Katara, I know how to plan and pack. Better than you maybe." He playfully said and she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"How long will you be gone?" Toph asked.

"I'm planning no longer than a month, but I don't have a specific time frame. I just have to make sure the plans go, well, according to plan and that everything is set in stone and can run smoothly without me."

"I'll miss you, lots." Toph quietly said in his ear as she leaned in to hug him.

"Me too. I'll write to you if I can. Mail is pretty slow from here to there."Sokka told her. She wrapped her arms tighter. He squeezed her back and slightly nuzzled her neck. She giggled softly. He pulled away and put a hand on her stomach. "Bye-bye baby, I'll see you soon!" Sokka grabbed his pack and slung it over his back.

"Well, I believe it's time for me to get going. My ship should be heading out soon and I want to get there a little early.

"Alright, you be safe and tell everyone hello for me." Katara said as she hugged him.

"Goodbye Uncle Sokka!" Kya said as she ran over and gave him a hug. Bummi gave him a hug and then they high-fived. Aang shook his hand and then he gave Toph one extra big hug. He opened the door. "I'll be seeing everyone soon!" he yelled at the bottom of the steps.

"Bye!" Everyone yelled. And with that he took off in the other direction towards the harbor.

Katara wiped her eyes. "I never thought I would miss him this much. We hardly see Sokka nowadays." She sighed.

"Toph," Aang spoke, "Do you want us to stay here and keep you company?" Toph yawned. She appreciated the thought, but now she had a warm feeling in her stomach. She knew that he really did care.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm really tired anyway. I had a long day at work."

"Alright." Katara smiled. "Kya, Bummi, get your things ready. We're going to leave as soon as we clean up dinner." Katara walked to the kitchen, but Aang hung back. He leaned into Toph.

"Still feeling down? I just want to make sure you're ok. I know Sokka can be a bit of a whirlwind."

Toph shook her head and smiled. "Thank you, but that's what I like best about him." She slugged him and went back over to the couch. Aang took that as a sign that everything was going to be alright.


	12. Sometimes You Just Need A Friend

"Ooohh…" Weeks later, Toph woke up sore. "Another day, another crime." She slowly pushed herself up in bed and sat there for a moment. She yawned and steadily stood up. After her morning tea, Toph shuffled into her bedroom and reached into her closet. She took out her uniform shirt. She sighed and then she carefully slipped her shirt over her head.

"No way!" She gasped. Toph stumbled over to her bed and sat on the top and took her uniform off. She already felt like she was carrying so much weight and her uniform had crossed the line.

"No way I am wearing that today. It's too heavy." She said out loud. She took a couple of deep breaths. Toph threw her shirt on the bed and stood. She reached again into her closet and pulled out a tunic that Katara had let her borrow. She had made sure to tell Katara to separate the black ones to wear to work if she even ever did, but today, yes would be the day. She slipped it over her head and felt so breezy as if she were wearing nothing. This isn't so bad. She still felt a little strange without the metal chest piece, but she just brushed it off. Toph also couldn't even wear her work pants. She needed the next size up in a waistband, but the legs were way too baggy and long. Instead she had borrowed some fitted black maternity trousers from Katara too. Toph then took her coat from out of her closet. It was a cold day out and she would definitely need it.

"Dammit." Toph tugged at the sides of her coat, but they offered no stretch. "Looks like I have to get a new coat. This one doesn't even partially close. " Toph sighed feeling annoyed. She flipped her hair up into her headband and made sure her badge was in the middle. After she was all ready, she took her things and started to walk out the door.

"Ah," she panted, "My legs hurt." She rubbed one of her legs, but it didn't feel better. She hoped it would go away because she had to go to work. As she rode the subway to the police station, like she did every morning, something seemed different. There seemed to be more people, stronger smells, and less breathable air? What was going on? All she knew was that it was the most uncomfortable ride of her life. She got off of the subway very quickly and continued on her way to the Police Station. She pulled her coat tightly against her when the cold wind sliced through her, but no luck. Once she was inside, she decided to take the elevator instead of the stairs. She just wasn't feeling herself today.

Once she got up to her office, she saw Ju Lee.

"Good morning, Chief. No uniform today?" Ju Lee said as Toph hung her coat of the hook by the door.

"No, no, it's too heavy on my back. This tunic is actually borrowed from a friend of mine. I'm the Chief. I should be able to wear this."

"I completely understand. Well, it looks great on you. You're glowing." She smiled. Toph didn't quite know what she meant, but thanked her anyway. "I'm going to make a some phone calls." Ju Lee nodded. Toph walked into her office and sat down in her chair.

"Eh." She said out loud. She still had been using the pillow, but it wasn't helping much now. After she had made about a dozen phone calls, she noticed it was already time for lunch. She heard the clock tower ring twelve times.

"Hmmm…" She thought to herself. She picked up the phone. "Hi, Katara? I have a favor to ask. Do you know of anything to help with aches? I woke up so sore this morning and I'm having a hard time walking today."

"Sure, I can help you. Why don't I come by after you get off of work? That way you won't have to come all the way over here on the island." Katara answered.

"Actually, do you think you could come over now? I was thinking of taking an extended lunch today."

"It's that bad, huh? Sure, I'll come over right now."

"Alright, see you then." Toph hung up the phone and then struggled to stand. She shook out her legs a little and grimaced. She walked out of her office.

"Ju Lee, I'm taking an extended lunch today. There's something I need to do."

"Yes, Chief." She slightly bowed her head. She slowly walked out of her office and into the hallway. She took the elevator again much to her relief of walking all of those stairs. Once she reached the subway station, she felt like she was going to throw up. She almost did, but quickly repressed the feeling. When she finally reached her house she felt so relieved.

"Afternoon, Toph." She heard a friendly voice say.

"Katara, thank you for coming. My hips and legs are aching." She grimaced once again.

"You definitely look like you hurt. You're waddling a bit."

"Waddle?"

"When you move somewhat side to side instead of straight up and down."

"Yes, I feel so out of balance."

"Then let's get you feeling better." They both walked inside the went into the bathroom. Toph also thanked Katara for the clothes and set them aside as she stepped into the bath.

"Are you ready?"

"This bath is already making me feel a little better." Toph began to relax.

"Good. So tell me what else is on your mind." Katara covered her body in water and then it began to faintly glow.

"A lot actually."

"Let it all out." Katara said smoothly. "It will help you feel better."

Toph sighed. "Work has been tough. There are so many crimes everyday in the city, you wouldn't believe it. We're trying to catch members of a huge crime organization, but no one has any information and it's put me in a very difficult position. We have to stop it, but how?"

"Anything else on your mind?" Katara continued to swirl her hands in the glowing water. "Nothing about your pregnancy?"

"Well, other than I'm sick of being pregnant!" She voiced. All of the sudden, she felt an urge to get everything out.

"Katara, you must know. I feel so huge. My back hurts, my legs hurt, I can't even get any work done without having to go the bathroom every hour. I wake up in the night sometimes feeling like I can't breathe and let my tell you about finding a comfortable position to sleep in! It's not possible. The baby kicks me constantly and once in a while, it really hurts. I'm also feeling sick to my stomach, but starving at the same time and my hormones are making me crazy and-." Suddenly her eyes turned on like faucets. She started sobbing. "I'm sorry, I've never been so emotional in my whole life. I don't know what to do with myself." She rubbed her eyes and sniffed.

"Toph, you don't need to apologize. I know, pregnancy makes you act stranger than you normally would. You've got a lot going on and sometimes it's hard to cope with it all."

Toph nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yeah…" she said.

"But thank you for telling me. I was beginning to think you'd just continue to stuff it up as usual."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toph frowned.

"Well, you're not a very emotional person and seeing you this way allows me to help you."

Toph was silent for a moment, then she sighed, "It's true though. Yesterday, when I was in the cafeteria, I started to cry because they had no more dumplings." She scoffed. "I mean, who does that?"

Katara laughed. "I've definitely been there. It's your lunch break, right? Why don't I make us something to eat. What do you feel like?"

"Anything with lots of meat, really."

"Alright, I'll see what I can find, but in the meantime, I'm finished with my treatment. Let's have you get out and see how you feel." Katara helped Toph out of the tub and into her dry clothes again.

"You know, I do feel better. There's definitely less strain on my back and my legs feel good. Katara, how did you do that?"

"Oh, I have my ways." She smiled. They both walked into the kitchen.

"Let's see what you have…"Katara checked Toph's ice chest and cupboards. "You've got noodles…that's about it."

Toph laughed. "I'm not surprised. I haven't gone food shopping in a while. Why don't we go out to eat, my treat."

"Toph are you sure?"

"Yes, I feel fine enough to go and I want to repay you."

"Sounds fine to me."

"Where should we go?"

* * *

Toph and Katara ended up eating lunch at a tiny little café that neither one of them had heard of, but was just down the street. They huddled inside the warm cafe and both ordered delicious meat-filled noodles.

"You don't know when Sokka will be back do you? Any particular day?" Toph asked as they were waiting for their food to arrive at their table.

"No, he told us all the same thing and I haven't gotten any mail from him. He said he'd be here within the next month. Things move a little slower in the Southern Water Tribe than they do here."

Sokka had only been gone about three weeks, but Toph missed him. She couldn't help it. He made her feel, what was it, special? Was that the right way of putting it? Toph knew she couldn't wait to see him again.


	13. Stormy Weather

_Pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat ._ _ **BOOM!**_ Toph looked out the window and tapped her foot. Muttering to herself, she began to pace. She had gotten a phone call earlier this morning from Aang. He was "so worried about you in the rain. Please let me walk you to work this morning. I can't bear the thought of you going alone when you know how crazy the city can get when it rains. It brings out even more of the scummy people." She groaned knowing she was perfectly capable of getting to work by herself, but she was secretly thankful. On a rare, rainy day, she sometimes had trouble deciphering what was in front of her because of all of the distractions of the world. But now Aang was late! The clock tower had already chimed seven bells, which was when he agreed to be there. She huffed and crossed her arms. She didn't much care if she was on time for work, but a promise is a promise!

Just then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Finally!" She scowled and opened the door. A big _whoosh_ of wind came flying through the house and Toph grabbed the door frame to keep her balance.

"Boy, it sure is windy out here! Even for an air bender!" Aang laughed at his own joke. "Ready?" He said and held out an arm to her. She rolled her eyes and stepped forward with her stuff in her hands. Toph locked the door and the two linked arms. Aang created some sort of air shield around them for protection and they were off down the stairs.

They walked in silence with only the sound of rain drops plummeting down upon their air shield.

Aang slightly coughed. "So, uh…how are you today?" He said awkwardly.

"Fine." Toph took her free hand and tugged her coat. She still had not bought one that fit her properly and her large bump was completely out in the open, very visible. Aang noticed and took the chance for some small talk.

"Looks like you need a new coat, huh? Maybe you could ask Katara?" He rubbed his chin. "Nah, she might not considering it was so long ago." Aang chuckled slightly. "Come to think of it, both of our kids were born in warm weather so she might not even have a coat your size. How far along are you?"

Toph opened her eyes. She didn't know. Was she supposed to keep track? She began counting on her fingers.

"I think about 8 months now."

"Oh, wow so you're on the home stretch. Won't be too long now." Aang smiled. Toph listened to him talk about this and that for a long time it seemed like they were never going to reach the office.

 **BOOM!** Toph suddenly jumped at the sound which seemed to be right in her ear.

Aang reached over and put his linked arm over her shoulders. "It's alright, just thunder."

"I know what it is!" She quickly snapped and shook his arm off. "It just sometimes startles me because I can't feel it coming."

Aang looked at her with a sly eye and linked arms with hers again. They had finally reached the subway station when they heard an announcement.

"Due to excessive flooding, the subway will now close until further notice. We will keep you updated as the day goes one."

"There's no subway?!"Toph exclaimed. "How am I supposed to damn well get to the station. She crossed her arms and Aang lowered his shield. They were under the cover of the station and no longer felt raindrops on them.

"Boy, I don't think I've ever seen it rain this much." Aang scratched his head.

"Can't you waterbend the water away or something? You're the freaking avatar, Aang."

Aang looked a little hesitant. "I suppose I could try, but I'd need to pull enormous amounts of water from a large area of the tracks."

"You can do it, Twinkle Toes." Toph sounded a little hopeful.

"Ok, yes, I'll try." Aang made two fists and marched over to the service desk. He explained the idea and the man waved his hand towards the train.

Aang looked at the ground and then suddenly tilted his head up. His eyes were glowing a vibrant blue and the air around him slowly lifted him off of the ground. He waved his arm and soon all of the water from the tracks came bubbling up into the air. He sent the water in a stream over into the street. It spilled loudly onto the pavement and dispersed throughout the rest of the puddles nearby. The thinking he had cleared the way, Aang returned back to normal and once again stood on the ground.

He waved over at Toph, "Hey, good idea!" Just then he heard a loud splash and buckets of water poured over the dry avatar like he was taking a bath.

"Huh?" Aang turned around, soaked to the bone and remembered something. He ran over to Toph.

"Don't you touch me." She said trying to hold back a laugh.

"I forgot, this area of the subway is on a hill, so even if I removed all of the water, the remainder would just come pouring down the slope! I think the subway is closed for good unless we can figure out a way to fix this."

"But how am I going to get to work? I have some very important calls to make and it can't wait. And I am NOT walking there."

Aang hesitated and looked over at her. "Well, I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

"Are you ready?" Aang asked Toph. Toph moaned and quickly said, "Yes, let's just get it over with." Aang scooped Toph into his arm with a little struggle, but held her close against him. "I'll go as fast as I can." They had both walked a little ways to the top of a staircase nearby. With Aang holding Toph close to him, he stretched out an arm and started to manipulate the air. The air whipped around them and then formed an air sphere which gently lifted them off the ground.

Toph grimaced and closed her eyes. The air whipped faster and faster until they were soaring through the air. Toph held her stomach tightly. Ever since she had gotten pregnant, air travel had made her almost instantly more nauseous than she had ever felt during her whole life. She felt her head spin and her stomach do flips. She squeezed her eyes as she tried to keep her mind on other things. The desert. Dirt. Dry sand. Concrete. Meanwhile Aang navigated them past all of the street lights and telephone poles. He tried to sail as smoothly as he could, but this was some storm like he'd never seen.

"We're almost there! I can see the capital building!" Aang shouted. Toph suddenly jumped when she heard the thunder. This time she felt the sound in her chest they were so close.

Finally, ever so gracefully, Aang then gently lowered himself and his companion by the station front door.

"Toph, we made it!" he looked down, but got no response." He suddenly realized that his air shield was gone and the two of them were getting wet. With Toph in his arms, he quickly opened the door and rushed inside.

The lobby was completely empty except for a couple of chairs nearby. Aang rushed over to one of the chairs and gently placed Toph in one.

"Toph? We're here!" he whispered.

Toph sat with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. One had rested on her knee and the other rubbing her belly. Aang could hear her shallow breaths as he stood by her with a hand on her shoulder.

Toph suddenly threw up a stream of vomit right there on the floor. It splashed on the ground and Aang quickly stepped away from the puddle. She dry heaved and grimaced. Her eyes still closed, she threw up once more although this time, not as much. She opened her eyes and leaned back.

"Toph, are you alright?!" He put his hand on her back avoiding the mess on the floor.

"Aang, sorry." She said as she took some deep breaths.

" I've got two young children at home who do the same thing!" He laughed. "Let me go get you some water from the cafeteria." He stepped away and walked through one of the doors to the cafeteria. Toph leaned back and placed one hand on her side. She sent out a seismic wave with her foot to feel grounded.

Aang came shuffling up with a glass of water in his hands. "Here you are." He handed her the water and she very slowly took a sip. "There's hardly anyone here, Toph. I guess with the subway being shut down, there's lots of people out of luck. You're a trooper for making it here on a day like today."

"Well, I am the Chief." She coughed. "Now, help me up, would you?"

"Ah, be careful where you step." Aang warned. As Toph stood up, she became dizzy once more and grabbed Aang by the arms. Aang helped her over the spill.

"We're soaked! Here let me make us dry." With a wave of his hand, he pulled all of the water from both of their clothes and used it to wash away the spill on the floor. He opened the door and chucked it out into the street.

"There, the rain will wash it all away for us."

Toph smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you Aang, really." They both began to walk towards the stairs.

"Anything for a friend." he smiled.

"But I do know one thing."

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'm never ever traveling that way again."


	14. Fury

"This is madness! These Triad crimes have been going on for months!" The Chief was in Aang's office discussing her thoughts on the city. "Everyday I come in and it's something new that they've accomplished. It has to be stopped Aang! I'm getting tired of always hearing the name in my office." She grumbled and rested her hands on her middle.

"Toph, please, sit. I don't want you straining yourself."

"Listen, Twinkle Toes, you need to think of something or else I'm taking action. The issues will never be resolved until I'm allowed out of my jurisdiction to hunt them down. This takes precedence over everything else, got it? " She snapped.

"Chief…"

"What?"

"You know I don't believe in violence. We must find out another way to stop them. Perhaps we could set up a meeting with some members and begin talking to them. Maybe let's try to heighten security around the slum areas of town."

"Set up meetings with the enemy? What is this? This is the damn police and we need to get in there and stop this!" She yelled. "The people of the city are being directly effected by them. Directly, Aang. I don't know how else to tell you how important this is." Toph yelled infuriated.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best."

Toph stomped out of his office and slammed the door on her way out. She headed down the stairs and out of the building onto of the retired training yards for the school. It was the late afternoon and it had finally stopped raining. She used her keycard to gain access and made sure no one was around. She took a step back and slammed her fists down creating a breakage of crosshatching into the solid rock beneath her. _Ah, it feels good to earthbend again._ She thought. Toph hadn't done it in quite a while. She was usually up in her office or lately too tired to do anything really. Toph stomped the ground and pushed a massive rock wall out of the earth. She took both of her hands in a circle and slammed them together. She heard the wall shatter and sent crumbling rocks to the ground. It felt good to let her anger out. She was furious at Aang. He was always so delicate with political ways when all she wanted to do was get in there and make something happen.

"Hya!" She lifted her hands and held two slabs of earth in each hand. One hand at a time, she slammed them into the ground. She grinned, but also touched her chest and tried to catch her breath.

"Alright, that's all I have the energy for." She sighed and made a little rock slab for her to sit on. She even raised herself a footstool. She leaned back with her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

"Ouch!" She said suddenly startled. Her hands went to the lower area of her stomach. "Don't kick me so hard!" She rubbed that area for a little bit. That seemed to calm her baby down. Toph had to admit, she was done being pregnant. She had gotten so snappy recently because she felt so uncomfortable in her own body. It didn't even feel like her own body anymore. She was so tired and had trouble catching her breath. She also felt huge. She didn't think she could get any bigger, but she just kept growing and growing. Almost everything she wore now used to be Katara's. She didn't want to wear her Chief uniform either because it was too heavy. She felt so far from normal. After she caught her breath, She stood up and flattened out the ground. Toph walked all the way back up to her office and sat at her desk. Feeling a little better, she picked up the phone.

"Detective Hyro, this is Chief Beifong. I was wondering if you'd like to get together for a meeting?" She nodded her head. "Oh, you're out of town?" She continued to listen.

"Well, if that's your only option, fine. I'll see you then." She hung up the phone and picked it up once more.

"Ju Lee, write down that I have a meeting with Detective Hyro next week. He's out of town until then." Lately, she had been so forgetful and she wanted Ju lee to remember for her. "Thank you, Ju lee." She put down the phone again. Hyro had said that he would check with his sources one last time before their meeting. She hoped he had some good news.


	15. Icy Day To You

"Gooood Morning Rebulic City! It's 9 o'clock on Sunday morning, and I've gotta say, it's looking pretty snowy outside today. The snow has come so early this year! The winter solstice isn't until next week. I'm not quite sure what's happening with the weather, but luckily in Republic City, it doesn't snow much often. Everyone be safe, and make sure to dress warmly!"

Toph shivered a bit as she sat up in bed. She reached over to her nightstand and clicked the radio off.

"Snowy outside, huh?" She said out loud to herself. She had never seen the snow herself, but she was told by many people that it always made the world look very clean and soft. She liked soft things, but from her memory, she did not appreciate the snow. First of all it was so cold! When she finally bundled up, she could barely move her arms (let alone earth bend) and in snow shoes, she could even feel a single thing around her. The world was totally fuzzy and she could never make sense of where she was. Once when she was younger, she had fallen down into the snow and she had not appreciated it. It stung to her skin like an extremely cold burn. She threw herself back on her pillow and snuggled in her warm blankets. She pulled up her shirt and put both hands on her lower stomach.

"Good thing today's my day off so I can stay in my bed the whole day if I want!" She said to her baby. She softly yawned and closed her eyes.

Riiiinnnggg!

Toph's eyes shot open.

Rrriiinnnggg!

"Really?" She pleaded.

RRRRIIINNGGGG!

"Ugh! Fine, I'll get it!" She flung her covers to the other side of the bed and quickly sat up. She put on her slippers and speedily made her way to the living room. She took a hold of the phone, picked it up, and sleepily said, "Hello?"

"Hello? Oh, hi Toph, it's Katara. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I was awake." Toph yawned.

"Have you heard the radio today? It's going to be snowy!"

"Yeah?" She sarcastically spit out.

"Well, um, Aang and I were wondering, since it's your day off, if you'd like to maybe come over for a visit today? You know since you don't like being cooped up inside and all, and I know how you get in the snow…"

"What do you mean 'how I get in the snow'?" Toph snarked.

"I just know you can get kind of frustrated because you can't earthbend and see where you're going."

Toph sighed. It was like Katara was in her head. She knew it was true. She stayed silent for a minute.

"Toph are you still there? You know, you don't have to, but we'd really like to spend some time with you." Katara said softly on the other line.

"Ok, yeah I guess I'll come over."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I'd like to come pick you up if that's alright with you. I'll be there in about an hour I think. Thanks, Toph. See you soon!"

Katara hung up on the other line and so did Toph.

Toph thought to herself. An hour? Hm, what should I do in the meantime? She decided to take a hot bath. Hopefully the pipes hadn't frozen over. She walked into the bathroom and turned the knob and waited for a minute to then hear the water fully running. Whew, she thought. She undressed as the tub filled. She waited until she could hear the water almost the the top and turned off the water. Toph dipped her toe in.

"Ah, just right." She said calmly. She slipped her body under the water with her neck resting above on the edge. She closed her eyes. This felt so nice on a cold morning. She sat there for a good ten minutes when she unexpectedly felt a firmness move over her whole stomach. She immediately opened her eyes and placed her hands on her stomach.

"It's so tight!" She said out loud in a somewhat strained voice. She closed her eyes and tried to take some deep breaths. She could feel her muscles clench from her belly button all the way to her back and the wrapped around to the front.

"Oh my god, is this it?" She started to panic. She had no clue what to expect. Her heart started to beat faster and she could feel her baby kicking within her. And as unexpectedly as the pain had arrived, it passed. She opened her eyes and gasped. She swallowed and caught her breath. She sat there for a few moments and deeply breathed. Top waited and didn't think or say anything. After a few minutes had passed, she slowly sat up and rubbed her stomach. The bath was starting to get cold so she thought she might as well get out. She reached over to the wall and took a towel off of the rack and placed it outside of the tub so she wouldn't slip getting out. She's experienced that before and it was never going to happen again. Toph slowly stood up and got out of the tub. She took another towel and dried off. She knew the towel wouldn't even halfway wrap around her so she didn't even both wearing it, and then placed it back on the rack. She ran back to her bedroom to grab some clothes from her closet. She was always so cold after she got out of the bath! She found a nice pair of stretchy leggings and a long tunic that she'd borrowed from Katara. She also put on a thin pair of wool socks and a loose, thin sweater. Now, all she needed were her snow boots, but she couldn't find them anywhere. Maybe she had thrown them out? Hopefully not. As she searched her brain, she felt her baby moving all about. She subconsciously smiled. Toph made a mental note to ask Katara about what had happened in the bathroom. Hopefully, her baby wasn't on it's way quite yet. She didn't feel ready, however at the same time, she was totally ready to be done with being pregnant.

* * *

The door bell rung and Toph yelled, "Coming!" She walked over and let Katara inside. Along with her came a rush of cold air. Toph shivered when she felt it.

"Good morning, Toph! How are you today?"

"Um, fine, but I actually can't find my snow boots. I think I've looked everywhere. Toph touched her forehead "looking" around.

"Oh! I actually have them. I'm sorry they were in my closet. I guess maybe you left them there? I can't even remember."

"Neither do I. Alright hand them over." Katara gave the boots to Toph, who then walked over the sofa and started to put them on.

"Ugh! I can't even reach the laces!" Frustrated, she stomped a foot on the floor. "I could put my sock on just fine though."

"Here, I'll help you." Katara knelt down and tied up both of her boots. "There you go. Are you ready?"

"Let me go get my coat." Toph felt a little fuzzy walking to her bedroom. There was so much cushioning in her boots that she wasn't used to it, but she knew her own apartment pretty well enough that she was fine.

"Wow, your new coat looks great on you." Katara told Toph as they headed outside.

"Yeah, it fits me a lot better. The old one wouldn't even close." Katara linked arms with Toph ad they were off.

"So there's some steps coming up. Let's just take it nice and slow."

"Okay." Toph said.

They ever-so-slowly made it down the steps from her apartment, one at a time.

"Alright, we made it. How're ya doing?"

"Fine I guess. " Toph replied.

"Ok, I'll let you know if there's anything else."

"Thanks."

* * *

After the had walked for a little bit, Toph finally spoke what had been on her mind.

"Katara, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Well, this morning I took a hot bath and something funny happened. My whole stomach got unexpectedly tight and I felt a lot of pressure, but then it just went away. I sat there waiting for something else to happen, but it didn't.

"Oh, Toph, that means your baby will be here soon! Not quite yet, but very soon!"

"But I don't understand."

"Yes, I know it gets confusing. They're like practice contractions. Your body is preparing for the real birth."

Toph nodded. "So how often will they happen?"

"It really depends on the person. But they'll come inconsistently, not in a pattern. If your contractions happen in a pattern, then it's time to call me." Katara laughed, but Toph didn't. She felt her heart skip a beat.

They finally arrived at the ferry port and went aboard. They found a nice quiet place inside the cabin. Usually Toph would have liked to sit outside, but it was too cold. They arrived to the Air Temple island about 15 minutes later and Toph felt a little motion sick, just like she always was after a boat trip. Katara held her arm and guided her all the way to the front door.

"We're here. Once we're inside, I'll get you some tea to help you settle your stomach. Katara opened the door and shouted, "Hello, we're home! "

Bummi and Kya came running in. "Mommy!" They both yelled and each grabbed a leg. After they had said hello to their mother they each grabbed a leg that belonged to Toph. She was startled, but slightly smirked.

"Children, how very rude to do that to company!" Katara scolded them. In walked Aang.

"Hello, Toph! Nice snow day to ya!"

"Nice? You mean 'icy snow day to you'!" Toph cracked herself up.

"Hey good one, Toph." Aang chuckled along. Bummi and Kya giggled.

"Mommy, let's go play in the snow!" Kya exclaimed. She ran over to the kitchen and awaited her mother's response.

"Yes, we can do that, but first I'm going to make Aunt Toph a cup of tea. Why don't you and Bummi go get your coats and snow boots on."

"Ok!" Bummi shouted. They both ran into their room.

"I'll tell you, they are so excited to play in the snow. It's the first time it's really snowed since Bummi was born. Kya's never really played in the snow before. It just shocks me because I lived in snow for half of my life." She turned around as the kettle started to sing and poured hot water into a cup. She placed a porcelain plate on top of her cup and brought it over to the table.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes. It's still steeping." Katara said as she sat down.

Toph nodded and slumped into her chair. She took a deep breath in.

"Feeling alright? You look a little down." Aang asked.

"I didn't sleep last night. I'm still a little peeved at the way you handled our problem yesterday." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yesterday?" Aang asked.

Toph snapped her head in his direction. " 'Maybe we can set up meeting and talk to the criminals," she said in a mocking tone, "You know really hash it out. C'mon Aang, you know we can't meet with these people. We just need to stop them!" She sounded a bit exasperated.

"Toph, calm down," Katara said gently.

"Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down Katara." Toph stood up. She stumbled and had to put her arms out in front of her, but managed to find the back door and proceeded to slam it as she went outside.

"Katara, I-" Aang started to say.

"Aang, it's fine. She's stubborn. Why don't you help the kids get ready, and take them outside. I'll go bring Toph her tea and talk to her. Aang nodded his head, still feeling doubtful. We walked back to the bedrooms.

* * *

"Toph? Your tea is ready." Katara touched Toph's hand and she flinched.

"You startled me." Toph said coldly. She reached out her hand and took the cup of tea. Slowly sipping, she let the warm liquid envelope her. She shivered slightly.

"So will you tell me why you're angry at Aang?" Katara asked gently.

Toph's eyes were closed. She didn't move.

Katara sighed.

Moments passed and neither of them said anything.

Suddenly, the door behind them opened and they heard screaming. Bummi dove head first into a large pile of snow while Kya tip-toed out holding her father's hand. The three of them all walked farther back into their yard and started playing in the snow.

Cheers of laughter could be heard in the distance when Katara sighed, "Toph, you don't have to tell me."

Toph reached beside her and pulled a chair underneath her.

"I become frustrated with him. He always seems to take the path of least resistance. The easy way is not always what you should do." Toph finally said. Katara kneeled down beside her.

"Toph, I completely understand that. As the man I married, trust me, I understand how you can feel frustrated with him." They were both silent for a moment.

"He has such a positive outlook on life, that sometimes he doesn't see reality. The avatar blood flows within him and so he must strive to keep peace and harmony for all. A lot of times, he doesn't have common sense about the situation and trusts his heart when in reality, life is not the fantasy world he pretends it to be. But I've learned to trust him because in the end, he will make sure everything is harmonious once again. He really cares about the safety of the city."

Toph silently sipped her tea. The children could be heard yelling and laughing along with Aang, who ran up to them out of breath.

"Hey…whoo" Aang panted and rubbed his forehead. "I just wanted to check in. Toph, about yesterday-".

"It's ok, Aang. We'll figure out how to stop these guys. Let's talk work tomorrow and just have fun today." There was a sight smile on Toph's face.

Aang grinned. "That's great! Hey do you guys want to go build a snow warrior?"

"Sure, I'll help!" Katara stood. "Toph?"

"I can't even tell where I am let alone the kids. All this snow business makes the world too fuzzy for me. No thanks, I'll wait here."

"Ok." Aang and Katara nodded.

"Last one there is a rotten squirrel egg!" Aang shouted and dashed away.

"Hey!" Katara chased after him. They both laughed and joined up with their children.

Toph listened to the happy sounds of their family. She took a sip of her tea and suddenly winced. Her hand went to her stomach which began to tighten all around the circumference.

"Ah," She said quietly to herself and began to breathe deep breaths as Katara told her to. The feeling lasted for no more than minutes and then fluttered away. Was that one for practice again? Toph thought. She scrunched her eyebrows and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Whew, I'm beat!" Aang sat down in the snow and Bummi rolled on top of him.

"Thanks Dad, that was fun!" He smiled and laughed.

"Yes, but I think we've had our fill for the day. How about we go inside and enjoy some nice hot soup?" Katara asked as she brushed back Kya's hair.

"That sounds delicious!" They all helped each other up and brushed the snow off of their clothes. The small family walked over to the door and started to take off their boots. Kya grabbed one of Toph's legs and gave it a hug.

"Auntie Toph, we're going in to eat soup!" She exclaimed. Toph didn't say anything. "Auntie Toph?"

Katara noticed and leaned in closer.

"Oh, Kya," she whispered, "she's asleep." Katara smiled. "How about we have daddy pick her up and take her inside?" She poked Aang who nodded in return. Aang gently reached beneath Toph and pulled her up into his arms.

"She's sort of heavy!" Aang jokingly whispered to Katara.

"Aang I can't believe you just said that!" surprised, she also laughed. He carried her into their bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. Katara took off Toph's shoes and put a blanket on top of her.

"There. We'll just leave her here until she wakes up." They closed the door and walked off together to the kitchen.

* * *

Hours later, Aang and Katara saw Toph walk into the room.

"Hey, y'all." She said as she found her self a seat in a cushiony chair.

"You look well-rested."

"Yeah, I was tired. Look, today's been fun, for you, I guess, but I want to go home and lay in my own bed." Toph said bluntly.

"Oh, um ok, really?" Katara scrambled to her feet .

"Katara, I'll take her home. You stay here with the kids. "

"Alright, Aang. Both of you take care of yourself. It's cold out there."

Aang ad Toph both gathered their things and opened the door to leave.

"Bye Auntie Toph! See you later!" Bummi waved.

Toph nodded her head, "Til next time," she said quietly to him.

As Aang and Toph waited for the ferry to Republic City, they could hear sirens in the distance.

Toph coughed. "I'll bet you know who that is." She said with a snap.

"You mean the triad, don't you?"

"Tsk." She spit. "If only we'd done something."

"Look, Toph, it's not my fault. It's not anyone's fault. We didn't have a plan that we could act on. You know, we take records and detailed evidence and then start acting on it."

"If you had just listened to me the first time, we wouldn't be hearing them now, would we?" Toph's fists were clenched in rage.

"Toph, you're yelling.." Aang hushed her.

"You know as well as I do that we're the only ones here." She scoffed back.

Aang knew Toph was right. There they stood at the ferry stop and not a soul was seen. The world was covered in a white blanket and the wind could be softly heard swirling around.

"My job is to help and protect people from crime. You seem to not want to act on this belief. If you can't let me do that, well...then I don't know if I can be Police Chief anymore.

Aang dropped his head in silence.

A HORN sounds.

"There's the ferry." Aang reached to take Toph's and, but she snapped it back.

"I don't need your help. I've done this a million times." She took a few steps forward onto the pier when she suddenly slipped in an icy area. Aang lunged forward and wasn't able to catch her, but cushioned her fall.

"Ah, are you alright?" Aang worriedly asked.

Toph had managed to stand back up. "I'm fine." She said with strong irritation in her voice.

Aang stood warily beside her and let her step into the boat first. He carefully followed her down below into the boat. The two were the only ones in the small sitting area.

"Boy, it's kind of fun having the ferry to ourselves, huh?' Aang said trying to break the silence, but Toph said nothing. She was sitting with her hands folded on top of her stomach and her eyes closed. They both heard the rush of water and felt the ferry start to leave.

Aang's face was twisted with anxiety as he sat there in silence. He didn't want them to fight. He wanted to make up, and he knew Toph had been right. Something needed to be done. He was scared. He was scared that something bad would happen. He had a feeling that these criminals were a bite more than they could chew, but how could he prove that to Toph? Aang didn't know if he ever would.

A HORN sounded again and the captain began to dock the ferry. Toph opened her eyes and slowly stood up making sure to hold on to something. She was feeling a little seasick. She climbed the stairs to the top deck and Aang followed her.

"Um, Toph? By the looks of it, it's pretty icy out today so I feel like I need to link arms with you.

Toph sighed very loudly, but held out her arm towards Aang.

"Thanks, you folks have a great night!" The captain waved from the dock.

"Thank you! You too!" Aang said back.

The two of them walked through the streets silently. Every so often, Toph would sneeze, but didn't say anything else. Aang could feel her arm trembling. He knew she was cold. When they finally arrived at Toph's apartment, Aang helped Toph up the slippery stairs.

"Toph…" Aang said before she closed the door on him. "I just-I was scared. I still am scared. I don't know who these triad people are, but I know they're dangerous. I feel like something bad is going to happen if we confront them. But you're right, we do need to do something. I just want us to have a good safe plan so we'll all end up alive." He waited for her to say something, but she didn't. "I hope you'll keep your job because you're really great at it. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't worthy of the title. Anyways, have a good night." With that Aang started down the stairs. He suddenly threw his hands up in the air and airbended himself in the direction of his home.

Toph shook her head and went inside. She didn't know what to think about all of this. She was freezing and in a crabby mood. She walked off to the bathroom and turned the hot water on. A bath always seemed to help calm her down.

When the water was warm, she slowly peeled off all of her layers. She could feel goose bumps on her arms and legs. She finally got down to the last layer and jumped into the bath.

"Ahhhh…" She moaned out loud. She closed her eyes and thought about what Aang had said. Why did her job have to be so stressful? She wanted everyone to be safe. Criminals were the scum of the earth and she broke her back everyday to try to keep them at bay. But did her job fulfill her? She knew she would be given a report tomorrow about a crime that had happened today in town. Everyday, the fate of the city seemed to grow worse. And now with this Triple Triad threat business, she needed a partner. Someone who was on her side and would support the thought of stopping them.

"Ugh!" She groaned out loud. "What is my life?" She splashed some water on her face and put her hand over her eyes.

"Oh?" She took her hand away and felt the slight tingling sensation on her left side. This quickly turned into a tightness that spread eventually all the way around her. "Ah, this again." her voice tightened as she held onto her side. She felt her belly squeezing inside of her. She gently rubbed the surface of her skin until the discomfort had passed. She took a deep breath in. She had enough to deal with let alone the act that a baby would soon be here. She sighed and pulled the tub plug. Hopefully she'd have a better day tomorrow.


	16. Move Out

A couple of nights later, Chief Beifong waited for her meeting with the detective. It was already 8:30at night and he was late. She stood at the top of the staircase and crossed her arms. Toph really wanted to hear some good news, but she had a gut feeling that something needed to happen and soon. Finally, she heard the click clack of his shoes as he came up the stairs.

"Detective Hyro, good to see you made it. Do you have any news?"

"No, Chief. The triads are covering up their tracks better than a salamander squirrel hides its food for the winter." He said a bit out of breath. "My sources inside the city could tell me nothing."

"Unusual analogy, but damn!" Toph had a scowl on her face.

"Do you know what this means?!" She yelled. "It means more innocent bystanders are ending up in the way of their deals and that means more lives being taken! I cannot stand for this any longer," she paused and put her face over her hand, "It's time to end this." She raised her head and pointed across the room. "You there, prepare a car and fifty officers for transport. We're headed to the shipping yard. We leave in one hour and that's an order!"

"Chief… I-"detective Hyro stumbled out , but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it Hyro! I'm going and you can't stop me."

"But Chief, I've been following them for months! I can barely get any connections, no one will talk, and they leave no evidence. What makes you think you can, especially in your state?"

"I am perfectly capable of anything I could do before! This needs to be stopped and since no one else is doing anything, it must be done one way or another. Besides, I've had people tell me that I can be very persuasive." She said with a slight grin. She stood and began to walk to the other side of the entryway. "I'll be right back." She walked to the bathroom down the hall. When she entered, she splashed cold water on her face. She knew what had to be done. The Chief needed to protect the citizens of the city, right? She dried her face and turned into a stall. After she had used the bathroom, she began to walk back to her office down several hallways when suddenly Aang jumped in front of her.

"I heard the news. Are you crazy?!" He exclaimed and threw his hands on her shoulders. She roughly brushed them off.

"Yes! Blame it on my hormones. I don't care, but we need to take care of business. I can't stand to watch this go on any longer. We need to find out what the Triple Threats are planning, Aang."

"I understand that, but this is far too dangerous just to arrive and surprise them? Do you have an attack plan? Have you thought about what's going to happen? What about you? Can you handle this? You're eight months pregnant! You haven't been out in the field as much as you used to and I'm worried! This might be too much for you."

"Aang…"She started slowly. "Of course I have thought about all of this you dumbskull!" Toph punched Aang in the arm. Aang winced. "I know this is dangerous, but what else am I supposed to do? Wait for them to attack us or kill more innocent victims? I have the best men and women out there behind me and I know we can do this. You've got to let me do my job, remember? Don't be scared"

Aang cupped his face in his hands and deeply sighed. He took a few breaths to calm himself down.

"I understand that you feel very deeply for this, but may I ask one thing of you?" He knew she wouldn't back down. Stubborn earthbender.

"Yes?" she responded a little annoyed.

"Please let me come with you so I can help. I am the avatar and I want to help you in your goal."

"Fine, you can come." She huffed. "But do not compromise this mission!" She had a finger pointed in his face. Suddenly she turned on her heel and quickly walked down the hall.

"Aren't we leaving?" he shouted out to her.

"I have to pee first!"

* * *

Chief Beifong stomped down the hall. She was wearing a metal bender uniform for the first time in weeks and it was a lot heavier than she thought it used to feel. Her pregnant stomach was a large bulge underneath her metal uniform. She had bended the metal to form fit her shape exactly so she wouldn't have any loose fabric slowing her down even more.

"Are we ready?" She asked very seriously.

"Yes, Chief! Our van is outside and we wait your command."

Toph opened her mouth, but Aang spoke first.

"Alright. This is the avatar speaking and I want eight, no, ten guards on Chief Beifong at all times. Is that clear?" He boomed throughout the room.

"Yes, sir, Avatar, sir!" The crew replied.

"Her safety is of the utmost concern! Other than catching the bad guys I guess." Aang sheepishly added.

Toph rolled her eyes, but she was secretly thankful. She hadn't been out in the field for weeks.

"Let's move out!" She yelled and put on her helmet. She marched with the others as Aang followed close behind her.

"You know, you don't have to do this. That's why you're the chief. You can give the work you don't want to do to someone else." Aang pleaded.

"Be quiet!" She hissed.

After a ten minute drive of silence, they arrived at the Port of Republic City.

"Move out!" The Chief ordered. And as Aang ordered, ten metalbenders surrounded the chief. They walked until they reached the shipping yard. The air strongly smelled of fish and Toph thought she was going to throw up. The group quickly looked around from all angles. They soon arrived to a large metal warehouse.

"This is probably where they're hiding." Aang whispered. Beifong signaled them to go inside.

The metalbenders stood in a small room with fish nets hanging above them. Beifong stomped the ground and continued to move forward. No movement was sensed by anyone. Aang stepped to the front of the group.

"This is the Avatar speaking. Come out, we have you surrounded. You cannot win this fight." he said loudly into the room.

"Dammit Aang! What the hell are you doing?" Beifong hissed at him.

Aang turned around to see her. "Can't you see I'm trying to help?" Aang was suddenly hit in the back with a jolt of fire and fell to the ground. That's when the fight began. The metal benders threw their cables out in a frenzy. Toph heard yells and a door slam open. The enemy yelled with a great force and began bending left and right throwing fire and water at the police force. Suddenly there was such chaos in the room that Toph felt extremely dizzy. There were too many sounds and movement in this small room. She had a hard time singling out her officers from the enemy. Her heart was rapidly beating and her baby was kicking her in every direction. Here she was, back in action and she had a hard time catching her breath.

"Metalbenders! Outside!" She yelled. They followed her orders and ran outside. She started along side them, but a hand tore off her helmet and hit her hard on the head. She collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Once outside, the metal benders had an advantage. They swung from the masts of the many ships docked and jumped on the enemy. Aang threw every element at the attackers, but only hitting a few. "Chief!" He yelled. No answer. "Chief Beifong!" He yelled a little louder and shot out a burst of fire. The metal benders alongside Aang, were winning.

"Alright, everyone, pull together!" Aang carefully gathered some water and whipped it around the fight. Soon, all of the Triad fighters were down on the ground. The force cheered!

"Chief!" Aang yelled once more. There was still no answer. As some of the metalbenders were tying the enemy up, Aang yelled, "Where is Chief Beifong?!" They all looked at him and their skin turned as white as ghosts.


	17. A Different Kind Of Cage

The Chief woke up in a daze. She tried to reach for her head, but found that her hands were bound. She also could not feel the ground beneath her. She felt as if she had been harnessed in the air.

"Hello, Chief Beifong. You can call me Heavy Zin. That's what I'm known as here "on the streets" as you would say. The Triple Threat Triad has a lot of plans and I'm afraid you're getting in the way of them."

Toph struggled to get free, but was met with failure.

"You'll never get away with this you horrible, horrible man! What you're doing is wrong. I won't let you get away dammit!" She kicked her feet towards him

"Tsk Tsk. Such foul language from a mother-to-be. By the way, after we take you, I'll of course have your child join the Triad. He'll love it." He said with a dirty smile.

"You think you're so tough? Why don't you come over so I can smack that grin off of your face." Toph growled at him.

Heavy Zin chuckled. "I think I'd rather like to trap you instead."

"I'm the world's greatest metalbender! You can't trap me in any cage!

"You're right. Trying to contain you in a cage would be just a frivolous chore that would certainly end in your favor. However, I have another prison in mind...your own body! Guards pull the lever!" He shouted into the darkness. Suddenly there was a huge CLANK sound and the ceiling of the room dropped down. Right above their view was a beautiful full moon against the black sky.

"Cut her down!"

One of the men cut the rope she was hanging from and she fell a couple a couple of feet to the ground.

"Aaah!" She grunted. She luckily landed on her side, but hit her shoulder pretty hard.

Toph sensed something was wrong. She tried to stand but found she couldn't. She felt her body tense up and spasm.

Aahh! Eeagh! She struggled to move but her body wouldn't let her. She lay there frozen and unable to move. She had felt this sensation before.

"There, you see? Much better. Now, you're mine!"

She slowly looked towards the voice. He laughed and she gasped.

"You're a...you're a blood..." She struggled to breathe. "Bender!" She began to breathe heavily and felt her legs moving all on their own. She stumbled toward Heavy Zin. He took her through a door and out to the back of their headquarters. There, he threw her onto the wooden ship and gathered all of his crew inside.

"You there! Make sure she stays put until we get to the spot."

"Yes, sir!" The man lifted Toph from the ground and lay her on a bench. He bound her feet together and put a scarf around her mouth. He left her there on her back.

Tears were streaming down her face. _This is it!_ She screamed in her mind. _I'm done for! There's no way I'll make it out alive! I can't sense anything around me!_

"Ah, yes here we are." Heavy Zin said out loud. "Remember that day you were on the ferry and a nice man came up to you and asked for your autograph?" Toph heard him pull out a piece of paper from his jacket. He waved it around. "Haha! That was me! I asked you. And from now on, you will no longer exist. After I throw you off of this boat, I will sell your autograph for millions after the heartwarming memorial." He cackled once more. "Now we have our victory!" Toph felt her body being carried over to the side of the boat and for that one second she was in the air she thought, _"I'm so sorry baby, you never had a chance."_

 _SPLASH_


	18. In Too Deep

"She's gone!" A woman yelled.

"Where did they take her?!" Aang yelled.

"I don't know! She disappeared!" Another man shouted.

"Wait, Avatar! I think I saw a ship set sail from behind their headquarters! Do you think that has anything to do with it?"

"If she's on that boat…Oh no." Aang whispered terribly frightened. "She can't swim!" He shoved two men out of the way and ran forwards. He sprinted across the entire dock towards the ocean. As Aang stood on the pier, he saw the ship that the metalbender was talking about. He dove into the water and created fast currents that propelled him to where the ship was.

"Where is the Chief?" He screamed to the men on the boat. He shot himself into the air and landed safely on the boat.

"I said, where is Chief Beifong?" He demanded.

Heavy Zin chuckled. "Well, you see, she's a bit busy at the moment. You know she really grounded us, but I'm afraid she slipped away. She's in real deep now." His eyes shifted toward the ocean.

Aang yelled and slammed his hands together. The arrow on his head and his eyes began to glow. He lunged toward Heavy Zin with a gust of air behind him. Zin's other men were throwing all of the elements at him. Aang bounced them back at full force. He slammed a wave of water on to the boat and surrounded it in air. Then he called upon fire and the rocks in the ocean and spun them around the ship in a fast speed ring. The ship and its crew floated high above the waves. Aang spotted Republic City's metalbenders on a ship in his peripheral vision and moved the enemy boat closer.

"Arrest them all, now!" He set the boat back on the waves still incased in the elemental shell, and shot out a gust of fire that sliced through the entire ship, knocking everyone of the crew members down. The metalbenders quickly loaded the ship and flung their metal cables fiercely at the crew tying them all up.

Meanwhile Aang dove into the ocean still in his Avatar state. He looked around but he couldn't find Toph anywhere. He swan deeper and deeper. Who knows how long she had been here. Suddenly he saw the shimmer of a piece of metal in a clump of seaweed. He swan down and found Toph. Her hands and feet were bound with rope. He scooped her up and thrust himself to the surface with a twister of water behind him. Once again in the air, he returned to his normal state and landed on the ship. He looked at the sky and it was almost dawn.

The metal benders were loading the Triple Threat crew into their ship. They had been defeated.

"My son will avenge me!" Heavy Zin yelled. "You don't know when or how, but he will!" A metalbender shoved him into the boat with heavy force.

"Please, if someone has a radio, call the station. Tell them I need my wife at the station as soon as possible. I need a water healer to save Chief Beifong! Hurry!" There were numerous gasps throughout the crowd. Aang began to airbend his way to the station. When he arrived at the gate, a man yelled, "Avatar Aang, your wife is in your office waiting for you and Chief Beifong."

"Alright, thank you." He looked down. Toph was barely breathing, but was still alive. He rushed her to his office.


	19. Waiting

"K-Katara!" Aang stammered as he leap into his office.

"Aang! I got here as soon as I could! What happened?" She sensed something was very wrong.

"I'll tell you later, but please she needs help. I'm afraid she almost drowned." Aang looked down at the woman in his arms. They were both soaking wet. He heavily choked on his own breath and tears started welling in his eyes.

"Alright, put her here on the rug." Aang placed her on the floor and burned the rope off of her hands and feet."I need absolute silence." Katara said firmly aloud. First, she removed all of the water from Toph's lungs. Then she slowly engulfed Toph in water. The water began to faintly glow. She moved her hands from side to side. Katara closed her eyes and began whispering words to herself. Her brow creased and she intensely focused. She moved her hands onto Toph's stomach. She gently held it on both sides and rubbed her hands in a clockwise direction. Katara continued this motion for the next fifteen minutes. She finally pulled her hands out of the water and the glowing stopped. She slumped and let out a heavy sigh. Aang rushed over and knelt before her.

"Thank you, honey. I know that took a lot of energy out of you, especially in your condition. Is she going to be alright?"

"I've done all I can do. Now, we have to wait to see what happens." She leaned onto her husband's shoulder and hugged him tightly. They both stood up together. Katara stumbled over to Aang's desk chair and Aang gently scooped up the chief and laid her on top of the sofa across from his desk. He always liked his guests to feel at home hence the sofa in his office. He absentmindedly looked up and saw (of all people) Lord Zuko.

"Zuko?" He said with a quiet surprise. A smile grew across his face. "Wh-Wha are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I just came to visit my old friend, but the moment I arrived in your office was just a couple of minutes before you came in with Toph. I talked with Katara, but she didn't know much. What has happened?" Aang pulled him aside quietly and told him what he knew.

"Sounds like such trouble. Why must the world be in such turmoil all of the time?" he said calmly.

"I agree. I've tried to my best, but I couldn't…" Aang said feeling a little ashamed.

"No, we must come and change the world together. One man cannot create change alone. Don't blame yourself."

"Thank you, Zuko." Aang gave him a friendly hug.

"I do have one question. Is Katara alright? Isn't she a strong waterbender?"

"Yes, but her resources are elsewhere at the moment. We are expecting another child."

"Ah, then congratulations." Zuko smiled. Aang nodded and walked over to his wife. He knelt down beside her once more.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I'm just terribly worried. What is Toph doesn't make it? What if I can't save her?" Tears began to well in Katara's eyes and soon they were streaming down her face.

"Shhh…" Aang pulled her into his arms. "You are one of the greatest healers. You have tried your best and that's all you can do." They were quiet for a moment. "Katara, where are Kya and Bummi?"

"They're in the other room with Sokka."

"With Sokka?" Aamg exclaimed.

"Yes, he arrived about an hour ago. Funny timing, I know." Katara mentioned.

"Why don't you go visit them. They're sure to make you feel better. I'll keep an eye on Toph and let you know if anything changes." Aang pulled back from his hug and wiped a few of her tears as well as his own.

"Alright, thank you." Katara slowly stood up and walked into the other room. Meanwhile, Aang reached into a cupboard and took out some clothes.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to change into a dry robe." Zuko nodded as Aang left his office. Zuko walked over to Toph and looked down at her. He slowly raised his hand and placed it on her forehead.

"Toph…" he whispered. He could hear the sound of her faintly breathing. He reached down and took her hand. He laced his fingers with hers and squeezed tightly.

"Please, come back to us. You still have great things to achieve. Your child needs you. We need you." His voice trailed off and he felt his eyes begin to water. He quickly shook his head and thought of his own children. How he loved them so much. He never wanted them to feel this kind of pain. He placed Toph's hand back beside her and went over to look out the window.

"Republic City." He narrowed his eyes.

Aang came back in dressed in a dry, new robe.

"Any news?" he asked Zuko, but Zuko shoot his head.

"I suppose we can't really do anything but wait." He slumped into his chair and rummaged through his desk. He took out a paper and pen.

"I'm going to keep record if anything happens. 3:01 AM. BREATHING. UNCONSCIOUS.

He read it aloud and Zuko nodded in approval.

"So what did bring you to my office? I forgot."

"Well, the fire nation is in a peaceful place and I'd been talking about seeing you and finally Mai nudged me out of my office to do some traveling. I arrived very late this night and was off to an Inn to stay at when I saw Katara running in the street. She told me that you were on your way here. I thought I could help whatever was going on, but maybe not." He glanced at Toph.

"Thank you, friend, for coming anyway. It's nice to see you again."

* * *

*Yay it's Zuko!


	20. Trust

Aang didn't sleep the whole night. When everyone else woke up, he was still in his office staring at Toph.

"Aang?" A sleepy Katara came into the room. He shook out of his trance and looked up.

"You don't look too well. Did you get any sleep?" She asked him. He shook his head. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was hunched over in his chair.

"No." Aang leaned back when Katara came over to sit on his lap. "Katara, this is all of my fault. I should have never let her go on that mission."

"You've been thinking about this all night, haven't you?" She responded and slightly brushed his face. He nodded.

"Well, we all know Toph. She's a stubborn earthbender. No one could haven gotten her to change her mind. It's not your fault."

"But I could have helped her! I could have done something!" Aang sounded devastated.

"You have tried your best and that's all you can do. Words I heard from a wise man." She smiled at him.

" How are the kids?" He asked.

"They're thrilled about sleeping over where daddy works." She giggled.

"And Sokka?"

"Still asleep." Aang nodded.

"Katara, I've got to tell the force what's happening don't I?"

"I think that would be a very nice thing to do."

* * *

Aang felt overwhelmed. He was standing in front of the entire force and he had bad news.

"Well," he began a little hoarsely "Firstly I want to thank all of you for your efforts. It seems like for the time being, the Triple Threat Triad has been defeated." The force cheered and clapped.

"But I have some terrible news."

The crowd faded out and the air tensed up. "Chief Beifong is unconscious and she has not woken up yet." The men and women in the building gasped and covered their faces. They quietly mumbled amongst themselves until Aang cleared his throat.

"I know, I know. My wife, has been watching over her and I'm afraid all we can do now it wait. I'll keep updating you on any news we have." he stopped. "I know it's difficult, but please do not let your emotions affect your work too bad. There is still crime out there and the Chief would want to keep the city safe. Thank you all." He bowed. "Dismissed". He added quietly.

Aang turned to his friends who were standing beside him. He hugged Katara and gave Sokka a handshake. Bummi came up him. He picked him up.

"Is Auntie Toph going to be alright?" the little four year old frowned.

"I don't know Bummi. She is very sick and we'll have to wait." Commander Zei came up to Aang.

"Please, Avatar, let me know if there is anything I can do. I can't believe this tragedy has happened." He put his hand to his face.

"Thank you, Commander. I'll let you know."

* * *

For the rest of the day, no one said much. Sokka and Katara had taken the kids back home and Aang had stayed with the Chief. Zuko watched over while Aang got some sleep though. That night Katara called Aang's office.

"Hi, sweetie. I think I have an idea. Why don't you bring Toph to our house. That way we can both watch over her and you won't have to spent the whole day at work. We can use the new baby's room until she wakes up." Katara seemed very hopeful which made Aang confident. "Do you think you can get her over here safely?"

"Yes, I'll come home right away." He hung up the phone and then began to pack up his things in his satchel.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked as he was entering the room.

"There has been a decision to move Toph to our house to watch her there. That way we can watch her more carefully."

"Ah, good idea. I can only stay one more day, but then I must travel back to my family."

"I understand Zuko. You're more than welcome to come with me. I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together. I would have loved to show you what's happening in Republic City and the changes that we've made. "

" Do not be sorry Aang. Toph's life is much more important than my visit. I hope that you all are safe and well. I shall be by later today." He bowed and exited the room. Finally, when Aang was ready, he scooped up the Chief and brought her home.

* * *

Once he had stepped off of the ferry, he continued up the steps to where his home and his children were.

"Dada!" Little Kya came wobbling up to him. She hugged his leg and looked up at him.

"Good, you made it safe." Katara told him. "I have her room all ready."

"Kya, I need you to let go. I need to use my leg to walk." She let go and Aang walked inside to the guest bedroom.

"Before we tuck her in, I'm going to change her out of her uniform. It looks too uncomfortable."

"Good idea." Aang said. He closed the door and left Katara alone with Toph. She took off Toph's heavy metal top and replaced it with a long loose white tunic. She also noticed a very large bruise on her shoulder. She quickly wrapped it and finished dressing her. Katara took off her headband and put it on the nightstand. She gently brushed Toph's hair and then gently laid her on the bed with the covers pulled over her. Katara tried to heal her with water again just in case, then went to open the door. Aang was standing outside filled with remorse.

"Aang, don't feel bad. There's nothing we can do, but wait." They stood at the doorway and hugged tightly for a few minutes until Kya came by and tugged on her mother's skirt. Katara picked her up and smiled at her.

"Should we go get dinner ready?" She said happily to her daughter.

"Yes!" The little girl replied.

* * *

Just as they were finishing dinner, they heard a knock on the door.

"Zuko!" Aang exclaimed. He hugged his old friend. "You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

"Aang you just saw me earlier today.."

"I know, but I didn't know if you would come by or not."

"I try to always keep my promises." Zuko added.

"Zuko, would you like something to eat? We have some dinner leftover." Katara held up the pot on the table.

"No, thank you. I already ate with another friend in this city."

"Please, Zuko, I'd like to talk to you about some things if you don't mind."

Zuko nodded and followed Aang outside onto their balcony.

Their balcony overlooked the Republic City bay and you could see almost the whole city.

"Aang, I am very proud. You have done a lot of great things for the city and for the world."

Aang sighed. "But I always ask myself, is it enough?" He lowered his head. "I mean, if I had the city really the way I wanted, Toph would have never gotten so hurt. I should be able to stop all of the crime in this world. I'm the avatar, right?"

"Aang, through my life I have learned that you can't control anything. You can only guide people with the right words and the right actions. You are only one man even if you are the avatar. I know it's hard to accept, and even I have not truly accepted it. It is the fate of the human race I believe. To give up our desires of power and control and live in peace with our fellow humans."

"The spirits have told me that humans are selfish. Sometimes I really believe that it's true." Aang mentioned quietly.

"My friend, you seem very troubled."

"I am, Zuko. Running the city is a tough job. Being a father is a tough job. Being the avatar is a tough job. I'd like to spend more time with my family, but it seems that if I leave my office, something always goes wrong. Then, I feel like I have to oversee everything and it takes a big toll on my head." Aang rubbed his forehead.

"Aang, you must have trust in the people that they will do the right thing. You must have trust in the world that good will eventually win over evil."

Aang smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"You are so wise, Zuko. I should stop worrying and trust the people of the world."

He turned around and leaned on the railing.

"I'm still worried about Toph though."

"People who have experienced trauma need time. Their body needs to realize that they are no longer in danger. She will come back to us. Toph isn't that easy to get rid of. She'll put up a big fight like she always does." Zuko and Aang slightly chuckled.

"I hope you're right."

They both went inside and Zuko said his goodbyes.

"I've got to get back to my family and my nation."

"Yes, of course." Katara answered and gave him a friendly hug. "Please visit again soon."

"Thanks, old friend." Aang hugged Zuko tightly. Katara also sent him off with some snacks in case he got hungry on his travels. "Tell Mai hello for us!" Katara also mentioned. They all waved goodbye and went back inside.

"I'll get the kids ready for bed if you'll go check on Toph for me." Aang asked Katara.

"Sure." Katara walked over to her room, but nothing had changed. Toph hadn't moved and she still wasn't awake. She pushed back the hair on Toph's face.

"Oh, Toph. Please come back to us."Katara sighed. She walked back out and into Kya and Bummi's room. Aang was reading them a bedtime story.

"Oh spirit wolf, what big hairy ears you have!" Aang read in a girly voice. Kya and Bummi giggled. Katara stood in the doorway watching her husband act out the rest of the story.

"The end." He said as he finally finished.

Kya and Bummi both said, "Read it again!"

"No, it's bedtime little ones." Aang both tucked them into bed and closed the door. He hugged Katara outside.

"Any change?"

She shook her head no.

"Let's just hope for the best"


	21. She Wants Water

Life became somewhat normal again. Katara took care of her household and children the same. They spent some time in Toph's room and she would read all three of them stories from their nursery book. Aang took over the Chief's job and made sure that the force was on track. Toph had been unconscious for about three days and Aang was thinking about bringing a substitute Chief for a temporary service. "We were going to bring in a new chief anyway when she left for her maternity leave. I am making her take some time off." Aang was talking to one of the higher officers at the station. He nodded. "I'll tell you what I know." "Sure, let's go talk in my office." He held out his hand and guided him down the hallway. At work, Aang felt a little disconnected. He didn't really know the goings on of the station, only bits and pieces of what Toph yelled at him. This was really her home, not his, but he had to do his best to keep it together. It was pretty self sufficient, but there were some questions he just couldn't answer. He thought he would go talk to Sokka. After Aang had had his meeting with the officer, he went to visit Sokka. He was in his council member office looking at some papers.

"Boy, it's so rare that I find you here in this office that I almost didn't look here." Aang laughed as he walked in the room.

"Ah, Aang, please, come in? What's your business?"

"Well, it's about the Republic City Police Force. I'm afraid I really don't know how to run a police station. That was Toph's thing. I find that I talk too much and try to negotiate rather than making decisions. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I thought you were going to bring in a substitute for Toph?"

"I was, I am, but we haven't found anyone willing to yet. I've been talking about it with some other officers and they have some ideas, but I can't make a decision. You have experience of running things along. What do you do?"

"I like to do a lot of delegating. I think Toph wanted all of the information to go through her, but I'm not like that. I like trusting people enough to make the right decisions without my approval."

"Yes, that's one way we could handle it. You're here on extended stay right? Would you mind joining me? It would help out a lot."

"Sure, I'll do what I can."

"Things seem to be running smoothly now that we've captured the leader of the Triple Threat Triad. Let's hope it stays that way."

* * *

That night, Aang and Katara were at home fixing dinner for their family. Aang was making their rice and Katara had her hand in the sizzling pan of vegetable dumplings. Bummi and Kya were both at the table drawing pictures before dinner.

"Kya what are you drawing?"

"I'm drawing the time Auntie Toph played hide and seek with us." She had her tongue slightly turned up as she pressed her pencil onto the paper."

"When did Toph play hide and seek with you?" Aang said slightly surprised.

"When she was here watching us!" Bummi excitedly shouted. "I remember it was a lot of fun!" Aang an Katara both laughed and then looked at each other. "Toph…" Katara said softly.

"We'll check on her after dinner." Aang told her.

"Oh!" She suddenly covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later with a grimace on her face. He walked forward and put a hand on her lower stomach.

"Your stomach still hasn't settled?"

"No, it hasn't." "Aang pulled her in a hug.

"I don't understand. It wasn't like this with Kya, was it? I can't remember." Aang shrugged his shoulders and kissed his wife.

* * *

Just as Aang told her, after dinner he went into her room. He opened the window to let in the moonlight and sat in a chair next to her bed. He sighed and looked at her. She looked peaceful, but he knew inside she wasn't. Everyday, they had tried talking to her and giving her water, but so far there was no sign that she was awake. Aang stood and paced the room slightly then sat back down again. Maybe his avatar spirit could help her? Was she in the spirit world? What about her baby? Was it still alive? He put a warm hand on her stomach and instantly felt some movement. "Oh?" he whispered. He looked slightly at her face and saw her eye lashes flutter.

"Toph?"

Her face slightly crinkled and she suddenly whispered, "K-Kanto…"

"Kanto? Toph, are you awake? Who's Kanto?" Aang nervously whispered.

"Kanto." She whispered again, but this time her eye lids slowly opened. "What?"

"Toph, this is Aang. You're safe at our house." he reached and held her hand. She tried to bring her other hand to her head, but winced. Her other arm was wrapped in a cotton cloth sling so she couldn't move it. He let go of her hand and she brought it to her head.

"My head…" She winced again.

"Toph, you're were saying something about a Kanto. Who is Kanto?" She waved her hand in front of her face.

"Water." She hoarsely replied.

"Sure, sure!" Aang sprung up from the bed and rushed out into the kitchen, but closed the door behind him. "She wants water!" He exclaimed happily. He went over to the sink and filled a glass with water.

"Who wants water?" Katara asked as she was clearing the table.

"Toph! She's awake and she wants water!" Katara suddenly gasped and dropped the plate she was holding. It shattered into tiny pieces on the floor.

"Don't touch that!" She yelled at her kids.

"Aang I-."

"I know. I'm so relieved." He kissed his wife. "I'll let you know when she's feeling up to visits." He walked back into her room and quietly closed the door.

"Here's your water." He handed her the glass and she gulped it down."

"Thanks." She said hoarsely. Aang sat with her in silence, then he couldn't take it anymore and he began chatting away.

"We were so worried about you Toph. How do you feel? Can I get you anything else? Do you want to see Katara? Do you need to pee?" Toph, still very hazy threw her hand up to stop him from talking. She had a somewhat perplexed look on her face. Aang realized that this was too much and stopped. He just wanted her to be like herself again. Be patient, he said to himself. That's what Zuko would say. He sat with her there in silence. Toph closed her eyes and moved her right hand, her free one, to the back of her head. Aang guessed she was trying to collect her thoughts. Toph was a person who liked peace and quiet so he decided to leave. He stood and started for the door.

"No.." she whispered. He looked back at her worried face.

"O-okay. I'll stay with you." He replied quietly. He sat back down on the bed. He looked into her eyes, but they seemed a bit sad and lifeless. She coughed a few times and Aang took her hand. "Toph, you're going to be alright."

* * *

Well, that's all I had on my computer. I didn't rewrite any of it, just proofread. I'm not sure if I'll finish it though. I guess if a lot of people want an ending?


	22. Waves of Relief

Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I worked on this, but I finally got around to writing some more chapters! I can't guarantee when it will be finished, but I will complete it! So hit those follow buttons if you'd like to see the end! Happy reading!

* * *

"Toph, do you remember anything? Do you know what happened? I found you deep under the surface in the ocean waters."

Toph gave no response. She seemed to be staring at something, but Aang didn't know what it was. Aang was full of adrenaline, but he knew that Toph needed peace so he tried his best to strain himself. Toph's head was leaned back against a few propped up pillows and she was breathing very slowly.

They sat there for what seemed like forever when Toph finally said, "Aang…I'm sorry," in a hoarse voice. Aang jolted forward in his seat and took her hand. She was taken a back.

"It's not anyone's fault! What happened was terrible and awful, but you're alive!" Aang said as he felt tears in his eyes. "You're alive!" he said again. "Ah," she sighed and crossed her arm and touched the bandage on her right shoulder.

"Your shoulder is very badly bruised, but not broken, thankfully." Aang told her. "Toph, I'll be right back." Aang stood up and walked out of Toph's room quickly, quietly shutting the door behind him. He went into the kitchen to find Katara, but she wasn't there. He rushed over to their bedroom and found her in bed, reading.

"Katara!"

"Oh, thank goodness you're back! I was getting so worried. How is she?" She desperately asked.

"I don't know yet, but I think she needs something for the pain in her shoulder. Please come with me." Aang asked.

With no questions asked, Katara sprang out of bed, put on her slippers and joined her husband.

"Where are the kids?" Aang asked.

"They are in bed. It's already midnight. You were in there for quite a while."

Katara stopped by the bathroom to get some herbs and tonics. Aang slowly opened the door and they both stepped inside.

"Oh, Toph!" Katara gasped. She immediately started crying and rushed over to the chair beside her bed. She sat and took Toph's hand in her own. "I've been thinking the worse. I'm so glad you came back to us!" Katara said hysterically crying. She smiled so big and squeezed Toph's hand. Toph squinted her eyes and slightly smiled. Toph nodded her head and winced again.

"Here, I brought you this for the pain in your shoulder." Katara pulled out a small jar and held it up to Toph's mouth. Toph leaned back and slowly drank the liquid. Once finished, Katara pulled the empty bottle away from Toph.

"You should feel the effects soon. Thankfully, your shoulder isn't broken, just heavily bruised. I'm also going to put some ice on your shoulder for the swelling." Toph nodded and was beginning to feel like herself again. She suddenly felt something and her hand rushed toward her stomach.

"What about the baby?" She asked suddenly feeling very frightened. Her eyebrows twinged with worry. She held her stomach very tightly.

"I'll see." Katara scooted her chair up closer and closed her eyes. Her hands hovered above Toph's stomach as she started to whisper words to herself. A blue light glowed throughout the room. Katara intensely focused for the next several minutes as she swirled water around Toph. The water then evaporated and Katara slumped back in her chair. She took a few deep breaths. "As far as I know, your baby is alive, but whether there is permanent damage or not, I do not know." she said sadly.

Toph nodded. The three of them sat in silence for a few moments. Aang and Katara both looked intensely at Toph, who was staring into space.

"Would you like something to eat? Aang said, finally slicing the silent air.

"Yes, I would." Toph said, sounding a little hopeful. She suddenly realized that she was starving! It felt as if she hadn't eaten in days! Aang nodded. I'll go get something for you. He opened the door and left for the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a hot bowl of soup.

"I thought this might be easy to get down." He handed Katara the bowl. "Make sure it's not too hot." Katara stirred it and took a small bite for herself. She shook her head. She slowly reached the spoon up to Toph's mouth and fed her the soup. By the time the soup was finished, Toph' eyes were looking much brighter and more lively than before.

She quietly said, "Thank you."

Katara and Aang both sighed happily. Katara took the ice off of Toph's shoulder and placed in on the bedside table.

"Toph, I'm going to check the pupil's in your eyes and then ask you a few questions, ok?"

Toph nodded. Katara gently pulled open each of her eyes. "Good." she stated. "Alright, what is your name?"

"Toph Beifong." Toph answered right away.

"Where do you live?"

"Republic City."

"And what is your job?"

"Chief of Police." Toph answered, but heavily sighed.

"Good, you don't seem to have a concussion, or memory loss." Katara smiled.

"How long was I unconscious?" Toph asked.

"About 3 1/2 days. Not too long, but still enough to make us worry."

Toph yawned. Katara stood up and looked at Aang.

"We'll let you get some rest. We'll see how you're feeling in the morning, alright?" Katara softly said. Aang put his arm over his wife.

"Welcome home, Toph."


	23. Overflowing

Morning came and Toph slowly opened her eyes. She yawned a great, big yawn and looked around. It suddenly all came flooding back to her. The triple threats. The accident. Her baby. Last night with Aang and Katara. All of the events that had happened slowly crept into her conscious mind. She had so many emotions swirling through her mind that she couldn't think straight. She took a deep breath and sat with her thoughts.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Aang and Katara were up discussing their friend.

"Do you think she'll make a full recovery?" Aang asked nervously.

"I don't know Aang. We still don't know the full story or how she ended up in the ocean. She has severe rope burns on her ankles and wrists, not to mention the condition of her shoulder. I am hopeful she will make a full recovery, but I cannot guarantee it." The two were both silent for a moment.

"I should go check on her." Katara set down her cup of tea and walked over to Toph's room. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. Toph's eyes were open looking in the direction of the window on the other wall.

"Toph?" She said softly. Toph turned her head in the direction of the voice.

"Good morning, it's me, Katara." She stepped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Morning." Toph said. Katara put her hand on Toph's forehead.

"Good, you don't have a fever. How are you feeling this morning?" Katara smiled and took her friend's free hand. Toph slightly winced at the touch of her wrist.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that was still tender. How about something to eat, huh? What sounds good?" Katara sweetly smiled waiting for an answer.

"Soup?" Toph asked.

"Sure, I'll go get that for you!" Katara walked out of the room

Aang looked up from the newspaper when she entered the room.

"Well? How is she?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but she's a woman of very little words, I'll tell you that."

Katara heated up a bowl of soup and rought it back to Toph.

"Here you go. I brought you some bread too in case you felt up to that. I also brought some more medicine for the pain." She placed the soup on the nightstand and gave the medicine to Toph. Katara placed Toph's soup on a tray and on her lap. Toph felt around with her free arm for the tray and spoon. She picked up the spoon, but suddenly didn't have the strength to raise her arm to her mouth.

"That's ok, I'll help you." Katara began feeding Toph her soup very slowly, taking breaks in between spoonfuls. Katara smiled as Toph took the last bite of her soup.

"I'm glad you liked the soup. It wasn't very popular among Kya and Bummi. She laughed. Toph said nothing. Katara took the bowl and tray and moved it to the bedside table.

"I'll be doing this again very soon anyway. I'm expecting another baby. Can you believe it?" Katara said, trying to break the awkward silence.

Toph turned her head toward Katara.

'Baby.' she thought.

Her eyes began to water and tears streamed down her face. She placed her hand on her stomach. She started to vocally sob.

"What's wrong?' Katara suddenly asked in a panic. She put her hand on top of Toph's, which was still gripping her stomach. "Please, tell me what I can do for you?" suddenly they both heard a man's voice say, "Toph?"

Katara looked up to see her brother, Sokka, standing in the doorway. "Aang phoned me that she was awake. I came as soon a I could. What's wrong why is she crying? Is she ok?" he asked very alarmed.

"I'm not sure, she just started crying. Toph pulled her hand away from Katara's to cover her eyes, and shaking her head. Sokka rushed over to the other side of the bed and snuggled up next to Toph. He embraced her head in his arm while she buried her face into his shirt. Sokka put his other arm around her and gave her a squeeze.

"Sokka be careful of her shoulder. It's still very bruised. Speaking of which, let me go and get some ice." Katara left the room. Sokka sighed. He could hear Toph now whimpering.

"Toph, I'm here for you. Everything's going to be fine. I love you so much." he closed his eyes and brushed the hair out of her face. She slowly lifted her head and looked toward Sokka.

"Here's the ice. Sokka hold it on her shoulder for about twenty minutes." Katara handed over the ice pack. "I'll leave you two alone for a little bit. Thanks for coming Sokka." Katara smiled as she quietly closed the door.

"I'm going to lay this on your shoulder ok?" Sokka told Toph. He gently placed the ice pack on her shoulder and she winced a little. With her free hand, Toph grabbed Sokka's hand and held it up to her face. She was still quietly crying. Sokka took his thumb and gently wiped away some of her tears. They sat together for a few moments just enjoying each other's embrace. Finally, Sokka spoke.

"Toph, I wanted so much to be here when you woke up. I was here everyday for hours laying with you and waiting. I read you stories and talked to you and the baby. And the only time I go to your apartment to get myself a change of clothes, that's when you wake up! I love how you always keep me on my toes." He chuckled.

"Sokka?" Toph finally mumbled.

"Yes, Toph?" he sat up very alert. That was the first time he'd heard her say anything in several days.

"I'm going to take a rest. Will you stay with me?"

"Yes, of course I will. I will never leave you. Ever." he kissed the top of her head and she leaned against his chest.

"Ok," Toph said so softly as she drifted off to sleep.

Sokka sighed. He was immensely relieved that Toph had woken up. He had been so terribly worried for days on end that now he finally had time to catch his breath and feel at ease. He wanted so much to talk to her again and he wanted to find out what had happened since he last saw her, but she needed time. She needed time to heal and rest and then they could continue their life. He hoped she had forgiven him for being gone so long. He tried multiple times to move back to the city early, but things came in the way and he trip was prolonged longer and longer. He had tried to write, but he just couldn't find the time. He looked down a her. She was laying on his chest and he could feel her deep breathing. He all at once realized that she was physically in his arms again, and he was sobbing. He couldn't believe the moment was actually here. It was so unbelievably satisfying to hold her again, the love of his life. He used his free hand to wipe away his tears. Gosh, if she saw him like this she would have slugged him. He chuckled to himself.

"Oh, Toph." He said lovingly to himself.

* * *

"Stop it!" Toph tried to scream, but she only squawked like a bird in a cage. Suddenly she felt the ground crumbling beneath her and she was falling. Deeper and deeper she fell. Light began to vanish and mysterious arms wrapped tightly around her arms and legs. She tried to scream again, but only bubbles came out of her mouth.

"Stop! Stop!" Toph yelled.

"Toph, what is it?!" She heard a familiar voice call. She opened her eyes and was heavily panting. She woke up in a sweat.

"Toph, you're ok, It's me Sokka." he rubbed her arm. "It was just a dream."

Toph caught her breath and realized that it had only been a dream. Then she felt Sokka laying right next to her.

"Ok, Sokka, it was awful!" She bawled. She lifted her hand to her forehead.

"Shh, it's alright. Try to take some deep breaths. " Sokka took a deep breath in and out.

Toph calmed down and felt her heart rate slowing.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours."

"Oh." Toph yawned and began to sit up. Sokka pulled his arm away and propped her pillows up behind her.

"Ah, my shoulder.." Her eyes were tight and she slightly bit her lip.

"What exactly happened, Toph?" Sokka asked curiously.

Toph lowered her head and didn't say anything. She began nervously rubbing her stomach.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me. Just know that if you want to when you're ready, I'll be here to listen." He kissed her forehead and placed one hand on her stomach.

Toph instantly felt the warmth from his hand circulate inside of her. Her baby responded by kicking where his hand was.

They both smiled. "I can feel that!" Sokka exclaimed. They both held her stomach for a little while longer, feeling all of the movement inside.

"Sokka?"

"Hm?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Toph said sheepishly.

"Oh, ok." Sokka let go of her and put his arms at his side.

"I, um," Toph said a little apprehensively, "I might need…"

"Oh! Yes, sorry!" Sokka jumped out of the bed and rushed over to the other side. He slid one hand under Toph's back and helped her sit up. He moved to her left and slung her left arm over his shoulders. He was careful not to touch her right shoulder or arm since it was in a sling. Toph groaned as she swung her legs over the side of her bed.

"Ready for this?"Sokka asked placing his arm around her waist. Toph sternly nodded. Sokka tightened his grip and slowly lifted her up. Toph planted both feet firmly on the ground but staggered when she put weight on her legs

"Ah!" She groaned.

"It's ok, I've got you, I've got you." Sokka said as he held her up. "You want me to carry you?" Sokka asked. Toph shook her head no. She leaned all of her weight onto Sokka. And slowly stood up.

"Ah, there ya go!" Sokka said happily.

"My legs feel like noodles." Toph gasped. She slowly took one small step toward the door. And limped the other leg along. She took another small step and dragged her other leg. Sokka held up his small friend as they began a nice rhythm. Step by step, they both made it through the door and into the bathroom just down the hall. Sokka opened the door and they both stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"We made it." Soka said as he sat Toph down on a nearby stool.

"Oh, god, this is so embarrassing."Toph heavily blushed. Sokka kneeled beside her.

"Toph, it's ok, I love you no matter what. I just hope that you'll do the same for me if I ever need it. Are you ready?" Toph nodded again. Sokka helped her over to the toilet and pulled down her underwear.

"Sokka, will you wait outside?"

Sokka laughed. "Yes, I can wait outside." he walked over to the door and stepped out. While Sokka waited, he turned the corner and peeked into the kitchen. Aang was sitting at the table drinking from a steaming cup.

"Hi, Aang." Sokka said politely.

"Sokka! Where's Toph? Is she ok?" Aang stood up and met him quickly.

"She's in the bathroom. I think her recovery is off to a great start, but she won't tell me what happened. I'm not going to push her until she's ready though."

"Ah, I think that's wise." Aang responded.

"Sokka!" Toph called from the bathroom.

"Gotta go!" Sokka leapt back into the hallway and into the bathroom.

"Done?" he asked.

"Yes, I tried standing on my own, but my legs aren't strong enough yet." She sounded disappointed.

"That's ok, it takes time to heal." Sokka kneeled beside her and kissed her passionately on the lips. He felt Toph pull back.

"Uh, let's not do this in the bathroom?"

Sokka laughed out loud and helped her stand up. Once they left the bathroom, Sokka asked, "Want to sit in the living room?" Toph had an uneasy look on her face. She knew she'd have to face the world sooner or later. "Alright." she finally said. They both hobbled out into the living room when Aang looked up from the book he was reading.

"Ah, good afternoon!" Aang cheerfully said. "I say that's amazing that you're already out of bed, Toph!"

"Yeah, it feels good to use my legs again. I finally feel a sense of where I am instead of it the fluffy bed. I can't "see" a thing when I'm in there!" Toph smiled. Aang and Sokka both smiled at each other and looked proudly at Toph.

"Toph, would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No, I'd actually like to take a little walk. Sokka will you go with me?"

"Yes, of course!" he replied.

"It's cold outside, you'd better bundle up!" Aang called from the table.

Sokka helped Toph over to the bedroom. She didn't have any clothes here so Sokka bundled her up in a big blanket. They both put on their shoes and then stepped outside.


	24. True Feelings

Toph happily sighed when her feet touched the bare earth. She closed her eyes and felt the wind on her face. "It feels fantastic out here."

"Good, I'm so happy you're feeling better." Sokka gave Toph a big squeeze. "Let's walk through the garden." Sokka mentioned. He was still holding her up by her waist, but he felt as with every step, she was getting stronger.

"Okay." she replied. They walked for a little while until Toph asked for a break. They found a nearby stone bench beneath a willow tree to sit on.

"I forgot how heavy my stomach is." Toph rubbed the sides of her stomach and leaned against Sokka.

"Well, yes, you've got a baby in there!" Sokka said happily. Toph sniffed and wiped her eye.

"Toph?" Sokka raised her chin to look at her face. Another set of tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Oh, my love." Sokka wrapped both of his arms around her. "I'm sorry did I say something?" Toph didn't answer.

"Toph, in order for me to help you, you've got to tell me what you're feeling. You can trust me, I won't tell anyone else. I just want to help you feel better." He rested his head on top of hers. No one spoke for a few moments. The only sounds were the wind chimes hanging from the porch a great distance from them.

"I acted so selfishly." Toph finally said.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

Toph sighed. "I just marched right up to the docks, not even thinking of what danger I was putting myself or this little one in. This baby has no one but me and I didn't even give it a second thought." She began to cry harder.

"Toph, you acted selflessly. You were trying to protect all of those people in Republic City. You were trying to stop the violence just so that your baby didn't have to live in a world with such crime. You cared so much for their safety that you needed to stop it no matter what. And that's what I love about you. You care so deeply and so strongly. All you wanted to do was protect that new little life…" Sokka tried to continue but got choked up in the moment. He sniffed loudly and wiped his eyes. Toph suddenly turned toward him and gave him a passionate kiss. Sokka wrapped his arms around her tighter and joined her in her passion. They both finally came up for some air as they both panted.

"I love you, Sokka." Toph said a little shyly. "Thank you for all that you do for me."

"I love you too, Toph. So, so much." They both sat there in each other arms and finally felt at peace with the world.

* * *

Later that night, dinner was served and everyone had just sat down to eat.

"It's so nice to have you join us at dinner, Toph." Katara said out loud.

"I'm so happy Auntie Toph is feeling better!" Kya cheered. Toph couldn't help but blush.

"It looks like you've gotten a lot of your strength back to." Aang added.

"Yes, she has! She is so much stronger than she was this morning!" Sokka said happily.

"I'm sitting right here, you know." Toph said slightly annoyed. Aang laughed and apologized.

After they had eaten dinner, they all gathered in the living room by the fire. Toph was soon walking all by herself. Albeit a waddle, she was still walking. She plopped herself down on the couch next to Sokka. Aang had just walked in too.

"Alright, the kids are in bed." He sat across from them in a chair. Katara, was sitting on the floor next to the fire, knitting.

"I feel like things are getting back to normal. Toph is alive, Sokka's back, I'm going to work tomorrow. Yes, slowly, all back to the way it was."

"How is the station?" Toph asked nervously.

"Good. Sokka and I having been running it together." Aang looked at him.

"Oh great. My poor police station with you two dumbbells in charge." She smacked her hand on her forehead.

"Hey, we - kind of - know what we're doing!" Sokka shot back at her. "But there's no doubt you are missed there." He rubbed her shoulder. Toph slowly rubbed her large stomach with one hand.

The air was quiet until Aang finally broke the silence.

"So, Toph will you tell us what happened? I mean do you remember any of it?" Toph sighed. Unfortunately she remembered a lot of what happened that night.

"It's just…"

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell us. I don't know why I asked." Aang apologized.

"No, I'll tell you."

And she did. She told them about being knocked over the head. She told them about how she was bound by ropes and then thrown onto the ground. She mentioned the blood bending and finally when they threw her off of the boat.

Everyone was astonished. No one breathed. No one spoke. Katara finally jumped and threw her arms around Toph and started sobbing. She started to talk, but was understood incoherently by the rest of the group. Aang was speechless. Sokka was still holding his breath.

Toph was finally the one to speak again.

"I've come to terms with what happened. It was irresponsible of me to go out and storm their hideout. I thought I knew the risks, but I was dead wrong. I never knew it would have ended up like this. I was scared for my life. I was scared for my child's life."

"Yes, but you made it out alive!" Sokka suddenly threw his arms around her.

"I just can't believe there someone out there heartless enough to.." Aang choked up and gripped his collar.

Toph had already come to peace with the issue. She waited as all of her friends digested the news. Katara sat back down by the fire, still wiping her eyes. "So that's how you injured your shoulder. You fell to the ground."

"Yes." Toph answered.

"Aang, you caught them didn't you?"

"Yes, they've been arrested and charged with multiple crimes. Apparently they hit the jackpot when they got a warrant to search that old warehouse. They wrote every plan that they ever had down on paper. We got them and the people of the city are pressing full charges on them."

"Good, at least my efforts didn't go to waste." She said a little sadly. Toph felt so drained from the entire day. She felt like she needed more rest tan ever right now.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. I've had a long day and this little one demands sleep." She slightly bowed to all of her friends and waddled off toward her room.

Sokka stood and started to follow when Katara grabbed his arm.

"You need to take extra special care with her. Make sure she has everything she needs. She's been through hell and back and deserves our full support."

"Trust me, I'll make her the happiest woman in the world." Sokka told his sister. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Aang and Katara both said.

* * *

Sokka slowly opened the door.

"Toph, can I sleep with you tonight?" He knew the answer would be yes, but he always liked to ask her permission.

"I'd like that very much." She said.

Sokka snuggled up right next to her.

"Ah, you're so warm." She responded as she held him back.

"Toph how is your shoulder feeling?" Sokka decided he wasn't going to mention all of the terror she had gone through. He wanted this night to feel as normal as possible.

"It's feeling better actually." Toph answered. "Katara says the swelling is almost gone and that I'll be able to take it out of my sling very soon."

"That's great news!" Sokka responded. He leaned over and kissed her. He then nuzzled her neck and started to nibble at her ear.

Toph giggled. Sokka then deeply kissed her on the lips again and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Toph, I've missed you so much." Sokka said in a husky voice. He then began to plant kisses all over toph's face and neck.

"Sokka... " she whispered.

"Yes?" He answered.

"It's not that I don't want to rip your shirt off right now, but I just can't tonight. I've had a really draining day. I'm so sorry." She brushed her hand on his face. Sokka admitted he felt a little disappointed, but he understood.

"That's ok, we'll save it for another day." Sokka settled for spooning her and wrapping his arms around her ample middle. They twisted their legs together and both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
